Spanish Tutor
by KIRA Mistres of Fortune
Summary: Seto is failing Spanish and get help Jou. Full Summary inside. Rated M For a reason, Yaoi, Lemon, Mpreg, Rape SetoJou, YamiYugi ect... People i fix the chap.
1. Seto Failing?

_+ Here the thing Seto is Failing Spanish and get help from a Tutor but it seem Honda dose not like the fact that Kaiba can't stop thinking of his blond tutor or the fact that Seto can't seem to get his hands of his tutor. +_

_Paring – Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own the characters of the story nor yo-gi-oh_

"Talking" Talking

(Words) thinking

Words Time or place

'Words' point of view

**_Words _**dreams ****

"**Seto Failing?"**

'Normal POV'

It was a normal Monday morning for Seto Kaiba; he woke up on time and was at school before the rest of the kid got there.

He was on his first class "English" but just when he was having a good morning he lest favorite teacher Miss. Soto his Spanish teacher came in to the classroom. "Professor Can I talk with Kaiba outsight for a bit." Ask Miss Soto. After the Professor said she could Seto got up from his sit. When Joy said "Let me guess you paid her to get you out of school moneybags" "Go to hell mutt!" he scream at Jou. (I wish he would stop been a stupid puppy with his stupid honey color eyes and that cute smile with those yummy looking lip… What the fuck, Seto what are you thinking? He is nothing but a stupid mutt.) So Jou scream back at him "I am not a dog you jerk!" Mss. Soto soon had to stop them "Stop you two and Kaiba come with me please." So Kaiba did what he was told but not before yelling later mutt to Jou and Jou screaming he not a dog and getting detention for screaming in class. Once he and the woman where outside she told him a bad news or was it…

"Kaiba I don't know how to tell you this, well you see you are one of the best student in this school but." Kaiba cut her off. "I am good but what?" Seto ask with anger in his voice. "But you are failing my class so at lunch come to my classroom so you can see who will be your tutor" With that said the woman ran of to her class room before Seto could say something to her leaving a poor shock brunette in the hallway. Seto just look to where his teacher ran, after the word sunk in to his head all he could do was lat out a big loud shaky What before going back to his other class. His morning seem too slow after that, he just could not believe what she told him. After the bell rang for lunch he began walking to her class room hoping it was a sick joke.

(Me Seto Kiaba The president of KC the best at all, was failing on Spanish and now need a tutor for help. It can't be! I am failing. I am failing. No this is just a joke. Yes a very sick joke, it has to be.)Seto was so lost in his thoughts that he did not feel the body he bump into until he heard a family voice scream at him. "Kaiba look where you are going. You moron!" Jou screamed at Seto but Seto did not even look at him. (Well at least he is a sexy moron with his wonderful blue eyes I could just die for. Jou what the fuck is with you man, this is Seto we talking about) he scream in his head trying to stop himself from thinking of the other teen.

"Whatever pup." (Damn. Why this thing had to happen? I did not need to fight with my puppy right now. Wait, now he is my puppy. I am losing my mind. But then again he is kind of cute) He just walks in to the Spanish classroom. "Oh! Kaiba I am glad you came, I know what you are thinking how I am failing this class well it is simple mister you're talking, reading, and spelling is bad.(Wow that was a bit mean) I am sorry for been mean Kaiba but it the true." She said with a very clam voice, but the reply was not so clam. "What, but I am the best there is I can't be that bad I am Seto Kaiba the president of a great company that have sell all over the Japanese, American and Latin areas. I need to be good at this for my company!" He screams on the top of his lungs. "Well no need to scream young Kaiba and I think maybe a tutor will do you some good" she said a bit scared. "What, tutor no I can't need one I never had one ever!" Seto was beyond pissed. "Well it about time you get one and I know just who for the job. He is the best in my class." she said wile pointing at the door. "No! I just pay some one to trance let for me." He screamed with rage. After little, more minutes have past Miss Soto finally got Kaiba to understand that a person could trick him and lie to him and it is bad for him. So Seto had no choose but to say "Fine I do the tutor thing you want… So who is going to be my Tutor Sensei?" Miss Soto toke a deep breath braising herself for what was to come and said very calmly "Mister Jyonochi please comes in here." As soon as the other teen walk in to classroom they where both shock. Seto and the blonde-haired person scream at the same time. "IT YOU!" "I will not be with this mutt and how the fuck did you got to be her best student in this class" Kaiba Said with more anger then ever. Just then the two began there usual insults and punches and kicks. They where Screaming so loud that the school could hear them. That until the teacher screams to stop them.

"Look you two here the deal Jou you will help Kaiba here with his Spanish and Kaiba you will have to deal with it because that the way it will be and I will not take no, if or buts. So just go before you both get detention and no BUTS!" Mss Soto said screaming a bit.

10 minutes later outside

"It seems we just have to do this mutt. So come to my place after school got it puppy and don't be late I got better things to do then wait for you" at this news Jou became nerves and had to say. "Wait one fucking minute Kaiba I can't after school so let just do this in the library at lunch ok?" (I can't my dad would kill me and let not say rape me. Why Kaiba had to make thing hard for me.) Kaiba was a bit confused at this. "Mutt, I will not go to the library with you at school I don't want people to know this and you better not tell." (My puppy is so cute when he is mad. Wait my puppy? And sense when is he cute, well with those puppy eyes and his nice little ass wow Seto you got to stop this he just a mutt but one day he be my mutt) Seto was trying his best not to think of the blond in that way. Jou toke a deep breath and said "Kaiba I can't tell that I am tutoring you or what for it a rule unless you want me to and I just can't after school. And I am not a dog!" (Man I just can't tell him why) Seto got mad at this and pinning the blond to a wall. "Look, you will go to my place after school and like she said not buts about it" Jou had no choose but to give up. "Fine I will go you Cabron." Seto got angrier at this and scream. "Hey I may not know Spanish but I know what that mean you mutt." After that they both went there own ways. Wondering why this had to happen to them. They where also thinking if they could be alone all that time with out jumping the other.

+ Well that is all for now I know it suck but I tried it anyway Cabron is like Moron. Oh please tell me what you think I would like anything just need to know what you think so I can fix it or make it better also I am bad at English so if I wrote something wrong tell me at once so I can fix it+


	2. The Help and Dreams

_+ In the first part Seto find out his tutor is no other then Jou, but what will happen! Will Seto know about, Jou dark reality! Will he tell how he really feels to the blond! To find out you got to keep on reading++ _

_Paring – Seto/Jou, Yami/Yug, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own the characters of the story nor yo-gi-oh_

"Words" - Talking

(Words)- thinking

Words -Time or place

'Words' - point of view

**_Words- _**dreams ****

"**The help and dreams"**

Later on the cafeteria

'Jou POV'

I walk to the table where my friends where I could not believe my fucking luck Seto Kaiba failing Spanish and I had to help him. Then I notice my friend where looking at me with worry faces so I just said "What the fuck going on?" Honda just look at me with worry eyes and said "You tell me man, you are the one look like you seen a ghost and you been spacing out lately!" He put his hand on my back and looks at me in the eyes and all I can think at that moment was (Why Honda been so touchy lately? Why is he asking me to go places with him all the time? Why do I see him staring at me when he thinks I am not looking? What is wrong with him?) So I just reply with my fake smile and say "I can't tell you guys it Tutor rules" And with my luck Yami just had to ask. "Tutor rules what are those?" But thanks the gods Yugi saved me saying "Well Yami that like laws that all Tutor have to follows." And I continue for him saying "Yea, What Yugi just said. See this laws say I can't tell anyone who I am tutoring and what for or quit on them without there and the teacher telling me to. And it seems the gods don't like me because I have to tutor some one I don't like." But then Yami said something funny that had Yugi blushing. "Oh. So my light should be punished for telling you guys. After all he is my Tutor and he did told you guys without my or the teacher permeation. So sorry my love but when we get home I have to punish you." Just then I turn around to see that look on Yami face that said I can't wait till we are along so I can jump you and see Yugi was blushing like hell it was so funny. So I just had to say something "Wow. Down Yami not here please." Not too soon after I said that, I was laughing my ass of and so were the rest of them, well all but Yugi who was blushing like it could save his life and Yami who just smirk.

'Normal POV'

Later at Kaiba place

Seto and Jou walk in to Seto library so they could star with the tutoring. Jou gave Seto a paper. "What is this mutt?" Kaiba ask looking at the paper "Some work I made for you after lunch so I can see how good you are at this." The blond said calmly. Seto said fine and sat down and began working on it as Jou did is homework. Not to long a mad Kaiba gave the paper back to the blond, and he read it but not long, the blond began to laugh so hard he fell of the chair he was in.

"What so fucking funny you fucking loser!" He screams at the top of his lounges, ready to kill the blond for laughing at his work. "Oh … my… fucking…. You… really…are bad at this man" Jou said wile trying to breath.

It did not toke him long to clam down but when he did it was to late for him Seto grab him by the neck to pinned him to the closes wall cutting Jou air for a bit when he saw that Jou could not take it any more he let go.

"Chill out Moneybags. Look what you did wrong". He sapped at Seto. (Man I wish Kaiba was not so cute when he is mad. Fuck I am doing it again dam it) "Fine" was all Seto did before moving to get closer to Jou to see the paper and wait for him to tell him what he did wrong. (Mmm, my puppy smells good. Fuck Kaiba control yourself it just the Mutt, the stupid blond with the most beautiful eyes I ever…..wow stop it) when Jou saw that Kaiba was paying attention he began "Look here Kaiba, you wrote Mather when it Madre and it is Mother in English, and here you wrote pero when it perro, pero is but and perro is dog" Seto was shock how could he make a mistake like that. "I did not know a single letter made so much different." (So my Puppy is not a moron after all. but gods he smell so good I just want to grab him and... fuck I got to stop this thinking) "Ok Kaiba here other one and remember what I told you." With that said Jou give Kaiba other work. When Seto was done with the other work Jou check it. "Not bad rich Boy now for the Talking. I love puppies. Now say it in Spanish." "Me gustan los perritos." "I hate your coat." "No me gusta tu abrigo" "Now try you are ugly." "Tu eres pheo." "No, it more like tu eres feo." "Tu eres feo" "Good." After that, they keep the practicing until Seto was finally doing so much better then before. Jou knew that soon Seto would not need him and that in a way made him sad he likes the fact. "Pup you ok you seem space out?" "I am fine. And when do you care." "Well I don't me just asking." "Yo, Moneybags what time is it?" "It now 7pm, why are you asking did you forgets to do something?" "Fuck, look I got to go bye we continue tomorrow." With that Jou ran back home hoping his dad had pass out. Seto just look at the door where Jou ran of to. (What with him. One minute he is tutoring me the next he run off like a scared cat. He most of forgot to do something. Whatever I got work to do.) So Seto head to his office.

Jou place

When Jou got home and fond his father waiting for him, he was drunk and had not shirt. Jou knew what was to come and he did not wanted it at all. He tried to run out the door but his dad stop him so he tried to talk his father out of it but his dad did not wanted it so the Man began to beat Jou. At this point Jou began to shake with out control and the next thing he knew was that he was on the floor getting beat up to a bloodbath and his father was ripping his shirt and pant off. Jou began to cry and try to fight his father off but he was to strong for him. Jou try begging his father to stop. "Please dad, don't do this to me. Please stop." All he got for a reply was "don't you dare to cry on my boy, guys don't cry you fucking hoe" Before he hit Jou on the rips. The last thing that poor Jou could remember of that night was he father entering him and the last thing he heard was a big, loud, shaky, long "No" Coming out of him, before darkness and pain toke over his world.

Next day, at school

Jou walk throw the hall limping a bit wishing his father would stop drinking, beat and rape him like he was a toy he could play with. He felt so sick with himself for not been able to stop him that he could not take it anymore, went to his special place, and called a friend.

'The phone conversation'

"Please pick up the phone I need you."

"Hey this is Jenna"

"Jen, it me Red eyes, how are you?"

"Hey bro, thing are ok I guess so are you?"

"My dad did it again. He is getting more violent and worse then ever."

"Bro do you need me to go over there again, you know I would do what it take to help you." In the background a woman can be heard "Jenna who are you talking to? You better get back here now!"

"Jen it seem you are the one that need help. Why you keep visiting her, when she hurt you?"

"The same reason you live with you dad. No matter how much she may hurt me in the end she is my mom and deep down I love her and it hurt Jou it hurt so much."

"I know what you mean girl. You hate her but you love her but there is nothing you can do stop it Look I got to go bye Jen."

"Bye bro take care."

Minute later he when into class acting as if nothing happen to him, he even stop caring that his teacher would scream at him. It had been like this for days, he hated it. The day went so slow for him he could not wait to go and help Seto with his Spanish class. (Wow I have it bad for Seto but to bad I am nothing but a stupid mutt to him) He was totally lost in his thinking that he did not hear Honda calling for him until he said. "Hey man you ok, you seem a bit lost". (What he looking at anyway) Then, Honda look at where his friend is looking at he wonder if Jou knew that Seto was in his viewpoint/ (Maybe he is looking at Kaiba nah he could not be looking at that Moron) Jou then say. "Oh sorry man I was thinking about something." He said wile putting his fake smile.

"So are you sure you ok? I saw you limping in the halls." He asks looking a little bit worry for his friend. "Yea I am fine." Was the only reply he got from the blond, before Jou walked away. The day at school and tutoring Kaiba went ok for Jou until he got late home again and his father did that same to him as last night.

That same night in Kaiba bedroom

Kaiba was moaning in his sleep.

Kaiba dream

Warning Lemon

_**Kaiba was in his library studying what Jou told him to, when a blond walk up to him.**_

"**_Kaiba you been a very naughty boy you most be punished." Jou said in the sexiest voice it made Seto shiver. "What are you talking about mutt?" Kaiba ask .When Seto turn around to see Jou he was shock to see his puppy with only boxers on, looking at him with lust and hunger ."See you are been bad right now, insulting me when I am your Tutor. I will have to punish you with this ruler." He said wile walking closer to his soon to be lover. _**

**_But before Seto could ask him what was he thinking, he found his chests on his desk with his pants, shirt and boxers off been hit on his ass not to hard nor soft with the ruler in Jou hand. He was shock when he fond himself moaning it pure pleasure. "Puppy more" He moans. (What the fuck am I doing? This is the mutt. But god, it feels so good.) "I guess you like this, it seems I have to punish you in other ways" Just then he turn Seto around. "Puppy what are you doing. Ahhhhhh JOU!" Before he could finish his words Jou was licking the tip of his cock making him scream with pure pleaser. "You like that don't you." The blond said as his breath hit Seto manhood making Kaiba shiver. He then toke all of Kaiba cock in his mouth and suck on it and humming at the same time "OH God, Jou more." Seto was trusting his hip to get his dick deeper in his puppy mouth, Jou had to hold his hip not to gag. Seto let out a scream when one of Jou hands began to play with his balls. Soon Seto was begging for more. So Jou did what he was told and gave Seto more. He went fast and hard making Seto moan, beg, and scream for more until it was too much for Kaiba and he came hard in Jou mouth with a scream._**

"**_OH MY GOD, JOU!"_**

**_Seto was out of breath but that did not stop Jou from sucking him clean. Jou then Pick up Seto and sat him on a big chair and sat on his lap wile saying "Seto we are not done yet you have to take me. Please take me now," He purred in Seto left ear. However before Seto could talk the puppy toke his boxes off and sat on Seto lap making Seto enter him. Jou grab Seto and throw his head back moaning aloud. _**

"_**Seto"**_

"**_OH god, so tight" Jou began to move up and down on Seto cock. Soon Seto was holding Jou tightly. _**

"_**Pup you feel so good." Seto began to trust in timing with Jou movement. **_

"**_OH god Seto I going to cum. Seto…Setooo…"_**

"_**JOUUUUU" At that very moment they both lost control Cuming hard.**_

End of dream

End of lemon

Seto was waken up by the alarm clock in his room cursing all the words he knew before getting up and going to the bathroom. Wondering what the fuck was wrong with him having other wet dream of him and Jou.

+ Well that seems to be a hot dream and the best part is it not the first he had. What will happen next? Will the dreams stop or will they haunted him for ever+


	3. Faint

_+On so we saw poor Jou get rape and beat up by his dad, Seto can't stop having wet dreams of him and that Seto his getting help from Jou. What else could happen help just don't stop reading and you will find out +_

_Paring; Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own the characters of the story nor yo-gi-oh_

"Words"-Talking

(Words)- thinking

Words-Time or place

'Words'- point of view

**_Words- _**dreams ****

"**Faint" **

At School with Yugi and Jou

Jou was trying to hide from his friend Yugi the pain that he was feeling wile letting Yugi hug the life out of him after Yugi let him go he just hade to ask what was up with him. Jou just said to his friend. "Yo, Yug what with you and this happiness that kills?" "Well Yami toke me out on a Romantic dinner last night with all my favorite things" He said it wile blushing like crazy making him more cute then ever. "That is great Yug. I am happy for you." (Man, why cants Kaiba do something like that for me, cant he see I much I like him. Wait one fucking moment, I hate him why am I think like this of him) Just then Yami walk up to them and hide behind Yugi from no other then the pain call Anzu. "Guys hide me Anzu his after me." He begs his friend and lover but to late just then Anzu Walk up to them "Oh come on Yami don't be shy just one kiss. I make it special." She said wile trying to sound sexy.

"Anzu give it up cant you see Yami is crazy for Yug" Jou said defending his friends.

"I don't care!" She said jealousy was in her voice. Just then she garb Yami and gave him a kiss on the lip. Jou on that moment back off from them for two reasons one Yugi look ready to kill and that not like him and Two Yami look ready to throw up. After what look like a life time Yami was finally able to push Anzu off of him.

"**What the fuck do you think you are doing?"** (I feel sick I am going to throw the fuck up. Oh my god Yugi will kill me.) He screams with discuses and anger. But then something shocking happens. Yugi got so mad that he slaps Anzu so hard she fell on the floor and kick her on her ribs; he began to screaming his heart out in rage. "**You fucking hoe! How dare you kiss my man! If I ever see you lay fingers on My Yami I will make you pay, I will do so many bad things to you that you would wish I had killed you!**" All that kids back off and look like Yugi like it was the end of the world because no one has ever seen Yugi act this way, even the Great Seto Kaiba that walk just in the school hall was shock to see and hear this out of Yugi. After the shock, Anzu ran to the Bathroom crying her heart off. Wile Jou was on the floor laughing his ass off. Just then, the kid began to clap Yugi for not letting anyone take his man away. "Wow baby thank for the help but you know I am yours and no one else. But in the bright side you look hot when you are like that."

"Sorry guys I did not mean to do that. But I could not take it she is so grrrr." Yugi said wile blushing, just then Jou clam down and Seto walk up to them. "Nah Yug you did the right thing. Someone had to teach her that she can't just go and kiss people like that." He said wile smiling a real smile. "Bravo, bravo, bravisimo. So what do you know Yugi finally got guts not like you puppy." "What's your problem moneybags? And stop with the fucking dog jokes." Jou scream at this. "Why don't you make me puppy dog?" Was the only reply, he got from Kaiba.

Just then Jou jump to attack Seto but the CEO was to fast and a battle began, but not to long the two boys where on the floor. Jou was on his back legs bend and open, Seto was on top of him pinning his hands and both side with him on the middle of Jou legs both where a bit out of breath. Both of them where blushing like hell too. Just then Honda come in to the hall and saw it he and the rest of the Students where Shock at this, but Honda was more jealous. They where trying not to thinking about how sexy they where and trying to control themselves but too late. Jou felt Seto hard on and Seto felt a bit of Jou hard on making them both blush even harder (OH my god Kaiba is hard, no it cannot be he cannot be hard I am so losing it.) So Kaiba freak a bit and jump of the blond hoping that he did not felt his manhood but it was to late they both felt it. "You are a Stupid mutt. What the fuck where you thinking pup?" (His hard my puppy is hard, nah I most had lost it.) He asks. "What are you talking about you Moron? You are the one that pinning me to the floor!" Jou screamed back at Kaiba. "Well you Attack me like the crazy mutt you are." They where scream and cursing like it would save there life, until Seto just walk away saying that Dog should not go to school because they are to fucking stupid to learn anything.

A week later at 5 am

Jou woke up with a scream, when he look down he saw he was hard like hell. Jou curse in Spanish, English and Japanese wile wondering why the hell he was having wet dreams of him and Seto. After calming himself down his hard on was gone, but then he began to remember his little dream.

**Warning Lemon**

Flash back of dream

**_He was on a big bed naked with Seto on top of him kissing his neck chest like no tomorrow. He could not stop a moan from escaping his lip when Seto began sucking, bite and kiss on his nipples. "Yummy puppy" Seto purred as he kisses his way down his lover chest wile playing with the blond Manhood. "Seto take me now!" Jou scream begging his lover to take him. Just then Seto grab a tube of lube and coated his fingers, opening Jou leg he enter one finger. Jou gasp in surprise but then clam down, Seto seen that Jou was clam enter an other and after a bit enter the last one moving them slow not to hurt his lover. After a bit he finally fond that sweet spot on his puppy and attack it. "Seto please, I need more" He moan. Just then Seto remove his finger and enter Jou who gasp feeling a bit of pain. When the blonde-haired lover was relaxed, the brunet began to move slow in and out making them both moan louder then ever "JOUU…"_**

**End of lemon or semi lemon**

End of dreams flash back

Jou had to stop thinking of his dream because he felt himself go hard again, so he went to the bathroom and toke a shower hoping it will go away but seen that it did not go away. He had no choice but to jack off. He grab his member and began to pump himself, the images of the dream came back as he saw Seto fuck him hard and fast he pump himself harder. Soon he comes and finishes his shower. However, little did he know Seto woke up having that same Problem that Jou was going threw.

6 pm

Seto was on his limo going to Jou to pick him up for tutoring it was going to be a surprise he was thinking he could make fun of Jou and where he lived but he go the real surprise when he got there he saw the Horror of horrors threw Jou window. There was Jou Father beating Jou to nothing. Seto was shock, he could see it all threw the window. He got out of the limo but then he frozen when saw how Jou dad began to rape Jou he could not move nor Breath the next thing did he know he fainted. When he woke up he was on his bed with he bro looking at him and his doctor was there too. "What happen?" Seto ask his brother.

"BigbroIwassoscared, youfaintedandthelimodriverhadtocarryyouhereIamsohappyyouareok!" Mokuba said this too fast that Seto could not make out what he said. "What?" That only thing Seto could say at the time. Just then the Doc said. "He said you fainted and that the limo driver had to carry you back here and that he was scared and that he is happy you are ok now" "oh" Was the only thing he could say wile hugging his bro. "Well I am glad you are ok I will leave you now." And with that the doc left. At that very moment Seto Remember what he saw and became paler then ever. "Big bro are you ok? You look pale." His Sweet brother asks. "It is nothing. So how long I had been out?" "Bro you been out all night it Saturday 6 am." Mokuba said. "What wrong bro?" "Never mind little bro" (I am so stupid I just froze there wile my puppy was been rape by the pig. I got to do something and save my puppy from that monster) "Big bro you ok?" Mokuba ask again no believing what his bro told him. "Yes I am fine Mokuba why don't you go to a friend's house wile I work on something." Seto could not tell his Bro what he saw it would break his heart, because he knows how good friends he and Jou are. "No Bro you work to much and it Saturday you need to relax for once. You could ask Jou out on a date, you seem to like him" "What!" / O.O/ "how did you?" Seto was shock that his brother knew this. "The other day when I woke you up you where, moaning his name and the way you look at him like his was your favorite kind of chocolate. I maybe innocent but I am not dump." "Just don't tell anyone." "Oh and Jou called. He said he sorry that he could not come to day so he will come tomorrow at 4 pm." "Thank." After that, Mokuba left the room. (His father most be the cause of all this) where Seto last thought as he saw his bro walk out the room.

The next day at 4 pm

Seto was waiting for the blond of his dream to come to his house. Wile thinking of way to help him, but mostly thinking on how to kill his dad. Looking out the window he saw his puppy all beat up walking to his door but before he could nock Seto open the door too see a very tin, tin blond with burses and cuts all over. "Hi Kaiba I am sorry I am late for your Tutoring I was rob on the way here." Jou said this words wile shaking, not even looking at the brunet eyes. Seto eyes soften and he said "Oh Jou, why did you not say anything of what your Father was doing to you?" "Kaiba how did you find…" Were the last words Jou said before blacking out and the last thing he could remember was darkness and Seto calling out for him.

What will happen next? Will Seto finally tell Jou? And how will Honda take this? To find out you got to wait till next time


	4. The Guardian Dragon and his Puppy

_ Ok so Jou Black out on Seto and Seto knows Jou Secret. So will Seto tell Jou how he feels and save him from the hell he lives in and what will happen when Honda finds out. Read to find out my Friends. _

_Paring; Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own Yu-gi-oh and none of the People in the fic are real._

"Words" - Talking

(Words)-thinking

Words- Time or place

'Words' - point of view

**_Words - _**dreams ****

"**The Guardian Dragon and his Puppy" **

That same day at 8 pm

Seto was waiting outside of one of his guestroom for the Doc, to tell him if Jou will be ok. He was mentally cursing himself for been mean to the Pup all the time. He was so lost in mentally punishing himself that he did not hear the doc come out of the room or see Mokuba behind him. "Mr. Kaiba?" Asks the doc. "Sorry, so how is he?" worry like hell but not letting it show. "Well the burses and cut will heal, he is also lucky no bones are broke and he will wake up in the next days but…" the doc said but was cutoff by a worry Kaiba. "But what is it?" Seto and Mokuba became very nerves. "But it looks like he has not been feed in a very long time he is way to tin for his own good and when I did a test on him it show that he was rape 4 or 5 time to day". Just then, a gasp was heard and Mokuba ran to his room with tear falling down his eyes. (God I knew he was been rape but not this badly) "Shit!" was the only thing the CEO could say at that moment. "Well I will come in a couple of day to see how he is doing" was the last thing the doc said. As soon as Seto walk the Doc. Out the door, he ran to his brother room to talk to him about Jou. "Little Bro you ok?" ask Kaiba as soon as he enter his brother room. "No/sob/ It / sob/ not / sob/ Fair". Mokuba said wile crying for his friend. "Bro thing will be ok. He is here now with us and he will heal and I will make sure no one hurts him again."

"Really big bro?" the little one ask with hope in his eyes. "Yes. Now why don't you go and make something for Jou so when he wakes up it will make him happy knowing that you care?" At that Mokuba jump of his bed and went to his desk.

Wednesday afternoon

Jou woke up in a big room, the walls where a dark green. His bed was big and red. He did not see Kaiba taping in his laptop in a desk close to a window. Kaiba then got up to see Jou looking around the room "You pass out when you came to my place." Kaiba said stopping his taping and getting up to walk to where Jou was and to dose words Jou remember what happen.

Flashback

Jou was going to get dress to leave his house and go to Seto's place before his father get up. It was 11 am and he need to help Seto with Spanish, but just when he was about to get dress his dunked Father walk in his room and before he could fight his dad, Jou was push to the bed and the man enter him. Pain was the only thing he felt as he was enter, he screams and begs but his father would not stop. After what seem like for ever of been taken over and over again his father pass out give Jou the chance to push him off take other shower and go to Seto's place before his father gets his hands on him. The scared wounded blond ran to the Kaiba mansion and that where he pass out in the hands of the CEO.

End of Flashback

"Puppy, Puppy, you ok?" Seto asks with concern (I have to be care of what I say and remember what he is victim of.) "What do you want Kaiba? Make fun of me for what you know?" He asks with tear falling out of his eyes. "No Jou" Seto said wile hugging his puppy. Jou just stared at Kaiba not believing his own ears not eyes until Seto ask. "What is it my puppy." "You called me Jou, and then you said My Puppy wile hugging me, why?" Seto just smile at him and it was a real smile making Jou smile back at him.

(Oh my, I never knew Seto look so hot, he should smile more) With that Seto Put is Lip close to Jou ear and said in the Sexiest voice ever " Por que te amo y eres mi perrito" Jou gasp at this he could not believe Seto just said that he loved him and that he was his Puppy. "Ka… Kaiba do you really love me?" "I would not lie about something like that." "You mean it or are you playing with me?" "I mean it pup" "I love you too but how can you love me I am broken?" Seto just said. "Call me Seto Mi Amor and I don't care if he raped you that don't stop me from loving you." Just then Seto kiss his love, Jou respondent to the kiss opening his mouth hoping his love would take the invitation, and Seto did just that, trusting his tongue to his puppy mouth enjoying that sweet taste of milk chocolate. Jou could not help but moan his lover name. But then Jou pushes Seto off of him. "What wrong my pup?" ask Seto wile his smile left his face. "Seto you can't love me. What would people say? What would Mokuba think? I don't want to make your life hell Seto." Seto silence his puppy by kissing him softly on the lips "I don't care what people think I would just say fuck them I don't give a shit. As for my little brother he has been bugging me to tell you how I feel for weeks." The CEO said wile holding hid love closer and smiling at him.

Jou look up to Seto eyes and soon was lost in them, the next thing he knew was that they where in a passionate kiss, this time it was Seto who open he mouth for his puppy, Jou could taste cinnamon it was so addicting. Soon they had to brake for much need air. "Seto mi amor, How long I been out of it?" "Not much my love" Jou then panic "Seto What Day is it" "Wednesday my Love" the brunet said wile nuzzling in his lover neck enjoying his intoxicating smells of vanilla with cinnamon (My puppy is so perfect. The intoxicating smell of Vanilla with cinnamon and that addicting taste of milk chocolate). Jou almost jump when he heard this. "Fuck, Fuck" "Puppy you are in no condition for such activity we will do that when you are ready." Seto said with amusement in his voice. "Not funny Seto, I am dead, I should be in school!" once again Seto silence his pup with a kiss "Relax my pup I called that school and said you where…" Before he could finish Jou became very pale. "You said what!" "Relax I just said you where sick and would not go and that I had a meting" With that said Seto push Jou back on the bed. "Puppy, relax wile I bring you something to eat ok?" "Ok My Guardian Dragon" "Good my puppy" With that Seto kiss Jou forehead and was Walking out the door when Jou called out for him "Seto?" "Yes pup?" "I don't have to go back and live with my dad right, because I don't want to." " Silly Puppy you are mine now I won't let you go to that monster for a dad again, but if there is something over there you would like to brine here then I will go with you and a bodyguard After school tomorrow and get it ok?" "Thank love" With that Kaiba left the room.

The next Day

Jou, Mokuba and Seto where eating before going to school. Mokuba was happy that his Bro was passing Spanish and that he fond someone to love and most of all that it was Jou because he always saw him like a second bro. " Wow I am happy for you bro. So dose this make Jou my second brother? Please say yes." Mokuba said wile hugging his big brother giving him the biggest and cutest puppy eyes ever. (I think my brother is spending too much time with Yugi.) Wile Jou was thinking (Dam Yugi lesson are paying off after all) "Only if it ok with my pup," "Sure it ok Seto, I would love that" Jou said wile looking at the two brothers hugging. "YES! You guys are the Best! Oh I got to go bye guys" With that said Mokuba left the mansion. "Seto, love why is he not leaving with us and he is going to school alone?" Jou ask wile going over to Seto and hugging him. "He got his own limo and driver with a bodyguard." With that He grabs the blond and sat him in his lap and began kisses his neck. "Mmmm. Seto we should. Ahhhh, Go to school now." Jou tried to talk but he could not stop the moans from coming out. "Ok pup"

As soon as they got in the limo Seto jump on his puppy and began to make out with him. Lucky for them the driver could not hear the moans that came out of them. But too soon they where in front of the school and had to stop but before they got out of the limo Jou ask "Seto, Should I tell my friends? What if they hate me?" "Why would they hate you my Puppy?" "What if they don't want to talk to me again?" Seto could tell his puppy was scared. "Jou if they don't like you for loving me then they are not real friends. Plus, puppy how could anyone not like you." "You are right my love." With that Seto kiss his puppy one more time before they both exit the limo. When Jou walk in to the hallway the students, where shock to see Seto Kaiba holding his hand as they walk up to Yami, Yugi, Honda, and the rest of the gang.

However that when the yamis ask the same time "Where the fucks where you man we where worry sick and why the hell is he holding your hand!" "Well you see guys Seto dose not hate me and I don't hate him. We kind of like one other. Well kind of more then like you see what I am trying to say is well that Seto is…" Jou could barley talk he was to Scared, that when Seto hug his waist from behind. "I am his boyfriend." Seto said these 4 words with a smirk on his face. All the gang was shock at first but soon they smile they where happy for them but Honda was not from a shock face it went to an angry one he was looking at Seto like a he would kills him. "Seto I am happy for you both but if you break his heart me and the rest of the yamis will kill you." Yami said with the most series voice. "Guys if I break my puppy heart or hurt him I would gladly help you kill me." With that they all smile at one other. That until a very angry Honda began to yell.

"You got to be fucking kidding me Jou! What the fuck where you thinking? Huh? Going out with this motherfucker? He is the one who called you names and shit. Why? You most lost your fucking mind! Jou I wont accept this. He would never be able to love you. I would never let you date him." Honda was beyond rage, this made Jou cry. The gang was shock to see Honda acting this way. "Honda if Jou love Seto and Seto love him back, as a friend you should respect that so clam down." Said Yugi defending his friend the rest just nodded. "Stay out of this you fuck up loser!" "Honda don't you dare to scream at my light or I will..." Yami was about to send Honda to the shadow realm, Yugi and had to hold him down. "Or what you freak?" Out of no where Seto punch Honda in the jaw making Honda falls back. "If you ever scream at my puppy or make him cry again I will make sure you won't breathe again!" "Yea, and if you ever scream at my light I will send you to the shadow realm!" Jou stop cry when he heard What Seto said. Seto and the yamis looked ready to fight, Honda just got up and walk away from them. "Seto, Jou I am sorry I don't know what got into him." "It ok Yugi don't worry about it" Jou said this wile hugging Seto. "Fuck, it her again Save me, hide me don't let her find me." Yami said wile hiding behind Seto and Jou. "Are you ok pharaoh?" Seto ask looking at him like he just lost it. Just then Anzu was in front of the gang. "Hi Yami, Marik, Bakura, Otogi, Seto, how are you guys? Seto why is that mutt holding you, why don't you leave him, go out on a date with me?" She said wile getting a little too close to him. Just then, Seto toke out his Cell phone and was dialing some numbers. "Seto who are you calling?" Anzu ask all confuse. "The animal control" "What for Seto?" she asks looking at him weirdly. "Simple Anzu, I am calling them because it seem that there is a sick looking ugly mutt that I need them to take it away from this school I don't want rabies." "Hello, yes it Seto I need for you to remove a mutt from me." At these words, Jou face fell and so did that gang. Seto then hung up. "Well your right Seto-kun. Bye Jou." Anzu said wile smiling. "Anzu what are you talking about, the only mutt I see here is you. Jou is just my golden puppy." With that said he pushes Anzu away and kissed his golden puppy lips. The gang just laughs at Anzu. "You heard my master witch fuck off." Said that puppy with a smile and kissing Kaiba back. Then Seto bodyguards toke hey away.

_That is all for now. Honda seems jealous. The gang seems to accept Seto. What will happen next? To find out don't stop reading. Oh and by the way: por que te amo y eres mi perrito – because I love you and you are my puppy, mi amor – my love, dragon –dragon._


	5. Jealousy and Madness

_It seems the Honda is a jealousy on. Will he try and get in the way? And what will happen to the crazy Anzu that can't seem to let the yamis and Seto alone. Read to find out._

_Paring; Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own the characters of the story nor yo-gi-oh_

**Warning, Warning mayor rape sense in this chapter, if you cant handle it then don't worry there is a warning before and when it ends. **

"Words" – Talking

(Words)-thinking

Words- Time or place

'Words' - point of view

**_Words - _**dreams

"**Jealousy and Madness"**

At lunch

The gang was outside on one of the tables eating wile talking about what happen to Jou and how he and Seto became bfs. "Jou why did you not say this thing to us we could have helped?" "Yug I just didn't what you guy to worry too much or get hurt." "Jou, me, my light and rest of the gang care for you. We are friends, we just want to see you happy," The rest of the gang just said "yes."

"Thank Yami and guys." "Jou, you will not go back right?" "No way, I am going back there" "I would never let you go back because you are mine and only mine." Seto said wile nuzzling in Jou neck. "Wow possessive priest." Bakura said wile smirking.

"You should know that all priest are possessive Bakura," Marik said also wile smirking. "Well, well look who are talking." Said Malik and Ryou at the same time with a smile on there faces. They all laugh at that. "So Jou you told us you will not be living with your dad anymore because of what he dose to you. So where are you going to live?" Otogi ask looking at the blond. "Why with me of curse." "Yep I am going to be in Seto place."

"Just me asking, but is it your own room or the priest bedroom?" Otogi ask this wile looking at Jou with a smirk, the rest of the gang looked between Jou and Seto.

"Well I sleep in…" Jou was blushing the idea of sleeping in the same bed with Seto was making him nerves and hard.

"He got his own room but if he want to sleep in mine then I don't mind at all" With that said Seto began to kiss Jou neck wile picking his lover up and sitting him in his lap. At these acts, Jou blush harder. "Wow down lover boy" Said Otogi wile laughing with the rest. "Guys can you do us a fav?" "Sure thing Jou, What is it?" "Can you guys not tell I don't want the press to find out? I mean, I don't know how the world would take it and I don't want Seto Company falling because of me." "Jou you would do that for me?" "Well yea I don't what the press saying bad thing about you and I don't your worker acting like you where a plague." "Thank puppy that means a lot to me." The group was at awe seen to two lovers like this. "Hey Guys don't worry we would not tell." "I never thought I said this but thank Yugi." "Don't worry Kaiba that what friends are for?" At that Ryou, Malik and Otogi said "yes". "Well Yugi what makes you thinking that we the yamis will not tell?" Said Bakura wile, he and the rest of the yamis had there Evil smirks. Seto and Jou looked a bit nerves at this. "Well I bet me and the lights can be a month with out sex but I don't think you guys will live thru it." Yugi said this words Wile winking at Seto and Jou. "Wow my light we where just joking right guys? We just wanted to scare them a bit." Yami said little nerves because he knew his light was not joking. "Yea Just a joke." The other two Yamis said looking at there lover. "Good." The lights said. "Wow that is power." "Yes it is Jou, but what can we say with dark sides like them you need to find a way to control them." Said Ryo looking at the yamis with a smile that said just because I am sweet don't mean I can't be mean.

After school

Kaiba was on his way to the mansion when Jou said, "It ok I go to work with you." "But what will you do wile I work." Seto ask wile looking at his lover. "Well I am going to be in you office with you so wile you work I just do my homework and then I just going to draw or paint and don't worry I got my things here." "Ok if you say so my love. Driver!" "Yes Kaiba-sama?" "Forget it take us to Kaiba corp." "Yes sir!" Just then Seto press something so the Window beteewn they and the driver close and so the driver could not see or hear them. "Seto what are you doing?" Jou ask a little confuse of why his lover did that. "Having a little fun my puppy" He purred in reply wile crawling on his puppy. "Seto please ahhhhh." Jou moan loud when he felt his brunet lover bite his neck. "I fell like Dracula my puppy." Just when Seto said those words and was going to bite the blond again his cell phone began to ring. "Fuck" The brunet said getting off his puppy and picking the phone and answering it. "What is it?" His eyes soften when he heard his brother voice on the other side. "Fine little bro but you better do your homework before going to your friend house." "Ok bye." He then closes his phone and look at his puppy. "Sorry, it was Mokuba asking to go to a friend's house after doing is homework." "It oks my love."

At KC

Seto was trying to read a contract but could not understand it well it was in Spanish and he still need help with it, but his pride was keeping him from asking his pup who was painting. Seto finally look up to ask help from his lover when he saw the painting it was beyond anything he ever saw it was just perfect. It was in night sky Jou was on top of his red eyes black dragon flying next to Mokuba who was on a blue eyes white dragon that was smaller with Seto on a bigger blue eyes white dragon but it was as big as the red eyes black dragon. The painting was just perfect the way he uses the shadow and colors to make it look almost real. "Oh puppy it perfect." Seto said with awe in his voice. "Thank love, it us as a family. You like it?" Jou ask wile looking at his lovers Eyes. "Are you kidding me my love?" At this Jou face fell. "I love it" At that Jou smile a real big smile. "Puppy can I put it in my office right on the wall in front of my desk?" The brunet asks with hope in his voice. "Sure thing" Was the only reply he got from the blond. Jou got up and place the paint just where Seto wanted it. It looks perfect right where it was. "So baby what do you thinking?" the blond ask wile look at the paint in the wall. "I think I am going to fair my painter." At this Jou giggles. "Hey puppy, come over here." The blond walk up to his lover and asked. "What is it.?" "I need help with this contract I can't understand it well, it is in Spanish." "Whatever you want." So Jou did help his Brunet with the contract.

At Seto place

Seto and Jou got out of the limo and the brunet push his puppy to the front door and press his body to his puppy. They had a passionate kiss at that very moment someone toke a picture of them kissing, they did not notice sense there eyes where close. Soon Seto was in his room pinning his puppy to his bed. "Now for some fun my little puppy." Seto rip open his puppy shirt and began kissing all the skin he could get. He then got of his puppy and toke of his shirt and went back to look at his puppy eyes, but as soon as he did the blond saw the lust and his eyes and the memories of his past come to him. When Seto went to kiss his lover Jou freak and push Seto making him fall off the bed. "Hey puppy what was that for?" He got up and was going to scream at the blond but then he saw his puppy all cruel up in a ball whimpering.

**Warning, Warning Rape Flash back**

Jou father kick the puppy on the floor and rip his cloth off and toke off his. He then pin the whimpering blond and slap him hard. "Please dad don't do this I don't want this." Beg the blond tears on his eyes. The older blond did not reply just pull the poor boy to his knees and pull his hair so to younger one would open his mouth. Wasting no time he trusted his member in the kid's mouth choking him. The blond tried to push his father off but could not do it. The man trusted his member in and out the kids mouth repeatedly not caring that his boy was choking. Soon the man came making to boy gag on his cum. coifing of some cum the boy never stop his whimpering and tried to escape again making his father angrier. The man pushes the kid back on the floor and pumping his member making it hard again and with out letting his son run off and enters him. Screams and beg could be heard all over the house but no one was there to save the boy. After raping his own son more then once the man left the wounded and bleeding kid on the floor and went to bed not caring if the kid would die.

**Warning, Warning over you can read now.**

Seto sat on the bed looking at the crying teen. "Please dad, don't do it" With those word came out of his puppy reality hit him hard he remember what his boyfriend was victim of. "Shhh puppy it ok he not here and I wont hurt you." But the blond could not hear his lover, he was shaking and whimpering wile tear fell freely. Seto pick up the whimpering puppy and sat him in his lap, rocking forward and back trying to clam him down wile saying that it was ok and that he was here and it was going to be ok. "Puppy it ok he can't hurt you anymore." Finally Jou clam down and looked at his dragon in the eyes. "I / sob/ sorry/sob/" "No puppy I should be sorry. I should not have tried to do that with out asking if you where ready." "But Seto I really want you to make love to me" "Shhh my puppy. I will do that when you are ready. Ok?" "Ok" "Good now let sleep." With that they went to sleep in one other arm. For once in his life Jou felt safe.

The next morning Jou and Seto where washing the news when they saw something that almost gave them a heart attack. "We fond information that The President of KC has a male lover you can see here on this picture the CEO making out with his lover in front of his mansion." The man said showing a picture of Kaiba and Jou making out from last night when they came home. "Fuck!" Was the only word that came out of the brunet mouth, he looked ready to die. Just then the phone rang and Jou ran to it. "Hello?" "Yea Yug we saw it." "What do you mean none of the gang did it! Who else Knew of this man.? Oh no you don't think it was him do you." "You mean you saw him with a camera last night!" Those where the only thing Kaiba could hear from the conversation it was driving him crazy but then it hit him he knew who they where talking about and he was going to kill the brunet."

At the brunet house

The teen seem happy with his plan. "Now KC will have his fall and Kaiba will hate Jou and leave him making him mine!"

Back with Jou and Kaiba

They where in KC, Kaiba was in a meting with the console, they where not please with what they saw. They where about to make Seto Quit his job when a secretary came in to the office. "Sir, Sir you will not believe this." "What is it" Seto snap at her. "Well we are getting call from all over the world. The fans are going crazy saying this is the best thing that ever happens." "What?" all the man scream not believe what she was saying. "Yes it going crazy. In less then 80 minute we got more fan and buyers then ever!" "You may go now" one of the men said. "Oh and Seto it seem that thing are going good so you don't have to quit." Seto was shock but he was more then happy to stay as the president.

_Well that is it for now. I wonder what will happen next. And how will the Evil brunet take it when he finds his plan did not work? Well the only way to find out is by reading the rest._


	6. Jealousy and Madness 2

_So we left of that the press got there hands on a picture of Kaiba and his puppy making out thank to an Evil brunet name Honda. _

_Paring – Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own the characters of the story nor yo-gi-oh_

"Words" – Talking

(Words)-thinking

Words- Time or place

'Words' - point of view

**_Words – _**dreams

"**Jealousy and Madness 2"**

Seto and his puppy where talking and walking to Jou place so they could pick up something of cures Kaiba limo was there waiting for them just if they need to make a run for it. When they got inside the blond was happy to see his drunken father sleeping in his room closing the door he walked to his room to see a very mad Seto waiting there. "Set what wrong?" "You had to sleep in that thing?" he said wile pointing at a very old use mattress that had blood and cum stains all over it. "Yes it all I had and before you ask yes I only had 4 pair of cloth." "Puppy you are never coming here again so you better pick what you need but not the cloth." "What? Why?" "Because I am going to get you new and better once of curse you will pick them so don't worry." "Oh ok I just wanted the picture of my sister, got my dragon doll and to see if I had mail." Jou just toke the picture and went to check the mail with Seto behind him. Just when he was going to open a letter he got, his drunken father walked out of his room with a doll of a Red eye black dragon. "Boy why are you late and why the fuck was this doll doing in your room? You are a fucking boy you don't need dolls." Jou eyes widen at the rip up doll in his dad hand and that fact that he dad was there. Tear fell from his eyes. "Dad that was a special doll how could you?" Right then he father was going to attack but lucky for the puppy his Guardian dragon was there to stop the man punching him on the face making him fall back with that he grab the blonds hand and drag him out of the place and into his limo. When they where inside of the limo it began to move away from the place, Jou then bury his face in his dragon chest and cried harder. "Shhh it ok puppy I buy you a new doll just like that one." "It wont be the same and plus that was hand made by some one special Seto." "Who made that doll?" Jou looked up at his lover eyes. "It was a very close friend; she was the only one that knew about my dad and not to mention the only one that knew my feeling for you. She also helped me a lot with homework, food …" "Really?" the brunet ask seen that this was calming his Boyfriend down. "Yea she was helping me out with money for food and stuff." "I see. So is that letter from her puppy?" He asks pointing at the letter. "Yes." "Well let see what it said why don't we check it out?" When the blond open the letter, he was shock to see all the money in it.

_Dear Red eyes:_

_Hey Jou I just wanted to say that thing are going good. Oh and guess what. That right Blondie I am moving to Japan I am going to go to a school there for chef and guess what else yep my place it next to the Game shop you talk about a lot and Senses thing are going so well you get to move with me and don't worry about a thing I have the money and all so you better not say no or I will use military power on you. Oh by the way did you finally tell Kaiba how you feel? So yea see you in a few days. _

_Love your Crazy Guardian Vampire Jen._

_/Sorry I wanted to be on my Fiction but you will see why/_

"Your crazy vampire guardian?" "Well Seto she Goth and like I said she helps me out." "So she is coming here and wants you to move with her." "Don't worry once she knows I am with you she will not make me move with her. Anyway she made that doll for me because she knows how much I love that Dragon but not as much as you." "Wait a minute did she wrote military power?" "Oh yea I for got her dad is Srg. and she was once in the military as a Capitan." "Ok she is weird. She Goth and by what she wrote she has Vampire fangs and she want to be a chef and she was in the military once." "That and she is Latin so that why I am good at Spanish she teaches me."

/ Ok I am Goth, I will get the vampire fang soon and my dad is a Srg. And I am Latin but I have not taken military training I wish. And whatever said in my story about me is fake /

Friday at school

Jou was going to go outside with the gang and Seto for lunch, he was happy thing with his friend and love where ok but mostly his best friend in the world was coming to day and he was going to the shop to see her but then his thought where interrupted when Honda pinning him to a wall on the school hall. "Where do you think you are going my Blondie?" Honda asks wile nuzzling in the blond neck. "Honda gets off me, and what the hell are you doing?" "NO! I will not do that because you are mine got it I did not go to much work to not get you." "So Yugi was right you toke the picture? "Yes I did it but seem it did not work." "Dam it Honda Seto LOVE me and I love Him get it throw your head man." "No, you are mine." With that he kiss the blond, he lick the teen lip asking for entrees and when he did not get it he bit hard on one of the lip making the blond yep and with that he trusted his tongue inside. The blond tried to get him off him but the brunet did not move. Just then the brunet was torn off him and he could breathe again. "Puppy you ok?" ask the savior. "Set" with that the so called puppy jump on Kaiba. "Set I am so glad you are here. He came out of no where and well he attacks me." "It ok pup Yugi saw it and told me." "Kaiba let go of Jou he is mine." Honda hiss at the brunet. "Look Honda if I see you attacking or molesting my pup again you will pay." With that they left Honda on the floor and went outside to the gang. As soon as the gang saw them Yugi jump on Jou. "Jou are you ok? Did he molest you? Did he rape you? What happen?" The gang was shock to see Yugi ask all this. "Ok well the answers are Yes, yes, no and Seto kick his ass." "Oh ok." With that Yugi got back to sitting on his lover lap. Just then A motorcycle pull over and a tan girl with short dark brown hair wearing black leather pants with a black leather trench coat, military black boots, cat eyes, and vampire fangs with long red nail and a Black leather tight shirt that said Naughty Kitty got out of it and looked at Jou. "Hola Mi querida victima, miss me Red eyes?" with that said Jou look to where the voice came from and scream wile running up to the teen. "Jen, My CRAZY VAMPIRE FRIEND!" with out any problem that girl pick the blond up and hug him. She was as tall as the blond only she looked younger when she is 20 and he is 17. "Hey Red Eyes." She said wile putting him down. "Jen what are you doing here we where going to meet at the shop." "Well I did not had to go to school to day so I came to see you. What you don't want me here?" "Nah it cool girl." They walked back where Yugi and the gang where and sat down. "Jen this are Yugi and his lover Yami. Over there are Bakura and his lover Ryou next to them is Marik and his lover Malik and finally next to them is Otogi and that is the Gang." He said wile pointing at them. "What about me pup?" "I am getting there dragon. Anyway and the Sexy guy I am sitting on is my sexy Seto aka Dragon. And Guys this is Jenna the Latin girl I been talking about this morning." They all said hello to one and other. "Hey Red eyes First time you call me by my real name. So where is Honda?" "Yea well I only did it so they would know your name and as for Honda we are not friends anymore." "What happen" With that they all told the story and what been going on the pass few day.

"Honda tries to do what!" "Chill Seto got him off me" "I just have to ask but why you call Jou, Red eyes?" Otogi ask looking at the girl. "Well he Love the Red eyes black dragon so much so I call him Red eyes. Talking about Red eyes did you like what I got you?" "Jen about that my dad frond it and well…" "I see well it ok Red eyes don't worry about it." "So Jenna got any Boyfriend?" Otogi ask wile checking her out. "Well Otogi I am sorry but I don't think so." She said wile showing her fangs in a dangers manner, just then the bell rang. "Well Red eyes I got to go and you guys got to go to class." "But Jen you just got here." "We talk Later." With that they all left.

One Month Later at Jenna place.

Jou and Seto where enjoying themselves at Jenna party they where still dating and they did not had sex yet Seto wanted to make sure his puppy was ready. Honda on the other hand was still trying to get Jou but no luck, he did however have his ass kick 5 times by Jenna for trying to molest her friend and he got a black eye from a very mad Seto. Thing at the KC where ok, now Kaiba and Jou had to worry about there crazy yaoi fans, yep that is right Kaiba fans became yaoi fans. However, other then that things where ok for them. They where all on a big Dinner table eating what Jenna made, they all sat next to there lover leaving Otogi sitting in front of Jenna on the other side of the table. Jou was at Jenna right side with Seto next to him.

"Wow Jenna your food is the best."

"Thank Kaiba"

"Jenna can I ask you something?"

"Yea Kaiba you can. What is it?"

"Is that gun there real?"

"You mean the sniper rifle or the M-16?"

"Both"

"Yea they are real don't worry I got permeation for them."

"So it was true you where in the military? Ask Yugi looking at the guns.

"Yea I quit after my mom killed my dad in my face and tried to kill me but I won the fight and get her to jail."

"Jen you never told me your mom was dad bad."

"It ok Jou I am a big girl and a fighter so don't worry I am fine now."

"Wow a bad girl I like that."

"Don't even think about it Otogi or you want to see what happen to Honda for molesting my bro."

"Ok you win I give up."

"So Jenna got a job?"

"No Kaiba I don't well not yet. Why are you asking me this?"

"Well I was wondering because you are a good chef and I would like for you to work at my restaurant."

"Oh my gods, you mean it?"

"Yes, so what you say?"

"Yes why not."

After dinner the gang went dancing and then they when to there houses.

October 25

Jou was in Kaiba room getting ready for something that will change his life for ever wile wondering why Honda would not stop trying to kidnap him and make him his.

**Warning, Warning the Lemon. Sexual acts. Don't read if you don't like. There shall be a warning at the end.**

'Seto POV'

I was leaving my office I was mad it was my b-day and all I got was something from the gang and my brother some happy b-day cards from those crazy fan girls but it seem that Jou for got what day it was. Not to mention that I had to work at the office, I am so mad. (I wonder why Jou going to Yugi and Yami place all this days. If I did not know better it was like he was hiding something from me. Is he cheating on me? Nah he loves me I know he dose.) All this thought came to my head as I walked to my room. Opening the door I am shock with what I saw; there where vanilla candles all over my room, there was rose petal on the floor leading to my bed as I close the door with my foot, look at my bed, and see my puppy. My brief case fall to the floor as I see my puppy, his was wearing a bath robe it was open showing his yummy body his leg where open in a inviting way I could still see water on hi sexy chest, he look like a god. Now he is motioning for me to go over there and I finally get to the bed he orders me to take my shirt and coat off and I do just that. Gods I can feel my heart going faster.

'Normal POV'

Jou then get off the bed and knells in front of his lover using his teeth he pulls his lover pants and boxers off. Seto then lies down in the middle of the bed wile kissing his lover. His head falls back when his puppy trials kisses down his neck to his chest. "Oh gods" Seto could not stop the moans that where coming out. Then his eyes open wide when his puppy toke his member in his mouth "JOU" He scream, groan, beg, moan for more and when he was about to come his lover let go of his member letting it slip out of his mouth. "Jou, why you did you stop, I was so close." "Silly master can't you see I am ready?" with that said the blond flip them over. "Master I have been very naughty puppy I guess you should punish me." Seto smirk knowing what his puppy was talking, grabbing the lube on the table he prepare his lover. "Are ready pup?" "Oh gods, Seto just take me." Positioning himself, he Enter slowly so not to hurt his blond lover. (God he going to slow, it hurt I got to do something) Jou wrap his leg on his lover waist to go fast, both gasp at this. "Jou you ok?" "Seto please you're going to slow." The brunet lover began moving slow but soon was much faster and harder. The room was filled with the loud moans and scream of the two teens. Seto open his eyes to see the hottest thing ever his lover had his hand on his back his eyes where shot, mouth a bit open and his leg wrap on his waist. Soon Seto fond that sweet spot in his lover and attack it with every trust. Soon Jou move one of his hand to his own member and pump it with each trust and that was the breaking point Seto could not take it anymore seen is lover pump himself was to much and he began using his maximum power and speed. Soon with one finally scream Jou hit is climax taking his master with him. "SETOOOOOOO" "JOUUUUUU"

**Warning, Warning Lemon over you can read now.**

Seto collapse on his lover and laid next to him they where both breathing hard but they did not cared, he grab his lover and pull him close. "Happy birth day my Dragon, liked you gift?" "Thank you puppy and I loved it."

Mokuba room

Mokuba was in a chat room with the gang.

_Chat room: Yugioh gang_

_Blueeyesjr: Wow it worked guys._

_Pharaoh and slave: Good, so the plan work that is so great._

_Tomb Raider and slave: Good, see I told you the naughty act worked._

_Shadow lord and slave: What are you nut it was the candles that my light said to use you are a fool._

_Blueeyesjr: Guys who are the slaves?_

_Pharaoh and slave: my Yugi_

_Tomb Raider and slave: My Ryou_

_Shadow lord and slave: my Malik_

_Blueeyesjr: Anyway I am glad they stop. They where so loud and my brother was like the Energizer bunny. Any way I am going to bed guys, night all (man I am tried)._

They all said good night to one other. Log off and went to bad but only Mokuba went right to bed the other just had to do something first.

That over for now, I hope you people like this so far. Oh and please, do not sue me.


	7. Lost and the Gift

_Wow so Seto and Jou finally did it. So what will happen next? And is this Jenna a real vampire or just an act? What will Honda do next?_

_Paring – Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own the characters of the story nor yo-gi-oh_

"Words" – Talking

(Words)-thinking

Words- Time or place

'Words' - point of view

**_Words – _**dreams

"**Lost and the Gift"**

IT has been one week after Seto Birth day he and his puppy where in Spanish class, when Jou got up from his desk. "Miss Soto I don't feel very good can I leave." "Why yes Jou you…" before she could finish what she was saying Jou ran up to the trash can and threw up and then pass out. "Jou you ok?" Ask a worry Seto. "OH my, Seto Jou pass out please take him to the nurse." Not needing to be told more then once Seto pick up his lover bride style and ran to the nurse office.

At the last class

Seto was worry for his golden puppy because he had not woken from the moment him black out. He went to the nurse office for the 10 time that day to see how his puppy was doing. When he enters he was happy to see he was fine and up. "Hey, how are you feeling pup?" "I feel fine it was like nothing happen." "You know you miss all the classes the last bell is about to ring." "Wow that bad huh?" "Yes, but I am glad you are ok now." "Seto Honda was here five minute a go." "You ok right, if not I will kill him." "I am fine Jen walked in here and drag him out by the hair." Just then, the mention girl walks in to the room cover in a bit of blood. "Jen you ok?" Both teen ask a bit worry. "I am fine, this blood is not mine but don't worry I did not kill him." "Oh I see. You know if he doesn't stop soon Jou I will call the cops on him." With that said Jen and Seto went to the restaurant wile Jou went to the mansion.

At Jou

Jou was in the living room reading a novel his Friend Jen made it was about vampires. He heard the door open and "Welcome Home Mokuba." But no reply he then heard other door open and close he put his book down and went to see what was going on but before he got to the door Honda was there. "Hello Jou" Before he could run off he was push to the sofa.

With Seto and Jenna

"So what you think of the place Jen?" "I think it great I would love to work there Kaiba." "You can call me Seto you know." "Sorry so do you think Jou loved this doll." "Jen it a Red Eye black dragon of sure he would love it." "Seto!" "What is it?" "Drive faster now! I have a bad feeling. No wait! Something is Wrong." "Jen What is it." Seto was scared now. "Seto something is not right with Jou I can feel it." With out asking anything else Seto drove as fast as the car would go to his place. When they got there, they could hear beging and screams for help coming from the livingroom.

'Jen POV'

I was scared to life I could smell fair and sorrow but mostly blood. We ran to the livingroom where the screams where coming from. What we saw made my blood boil. There on the sofa was Jou hands tied with a belt, tears falling from his honey eyes that only show fear and discus, Honda was on top of him kissing and biting all the skin, my bro nether had there shirt. "Honda please stop this I don't want this I don't love you I love Seto." He got slap by the brunet "No you are mine!" That just got to my last nerved letting out an animal roar I pull the teen out of my bro and throw him to the other side of the room. Seto run to us and untied Jou taking his puppy and sitting him in his lap he began to rock him to clam him down. I walk up to the other teen and pull him by the hair "You see that Honda, that is love what you where doing was wrong. Do you have any idea what Jou seen and felt? Damn it boy Jou was beaten and raped by his dad and now you where going to do the same thing. If you do this then you don't love him." I could see shock and fear in the boy's eye he began to cry. "Jou I am sorry, I am so sorry I don't know what came over me I did not mean to go this far…" he never finishes his word he ran out of the mansion crying. Then I heard something coming from a closet when I open it I see a tied up Mokuba crying. Poor kid most of heard what happen. I untied him. "Seto, Jou I am so sorry I was coming from school and he made me bring him here if I did not do it he would hurt me. I am so sorry." I hug to boy and we tell him it was ok. I could smell the fear in his blood. After they all clam down Seto takes Jou to his room and I put Mokuba in his bed. I told Seto I need to go and could not stay the night and I left the event made me angry and hungry and I need to do something before I end up hurting my friends.

'Honda POV'

I ran as fast as I could I felt so lost and scared of myself. It was hard to believe of what I almost did to my best friend. I felt sick with myself. I do not know what made come to Otogi place but I was there and I need to talk to some one before I go crazy, I nock on the door desperately hoping he would open and he did. "Hey Honda what happen to ahhhhh." I did not let him finish because I fall on him crying harder then ever, he then pulls me in and we sit on a sofa. "Ok man what is going on and what the fuck happen to you." So I told him what I did wile crying on his chest. I was surprise of how soft and warm it felt for some reason he did not push me away and when he rub my back my heart did funny things. I never felt this way with Jou. "You did what to Jou?" "I am so sorry, I was not thinking at the moment." He looks at me angry but mostly sad. "And to think that I fought with Kaiba for you…" "You did that for me?" I was confused why would he do that for me? "Yes you moron." "Why," I ask giving him my puppy eyes. The next thing I know I am on my back been in a passionate kiss with the dice-master He pulls away "I love you." I did not know what to say. "Otogi help me I am so confused and maybe we will discover that I might feel the same." "OK but first we will have to work on a way for you to apologies to them." "Ok"

4 days later

'Jou Pov'

I was walking in the park after talking to Yug I felt weird this pass days I was getting sick to much or eating weird food I would also go throw a lot of moods for nothing. As I walked in to park, I could feel some one was following me. I look behind me and I see nothing but when I look back where I was going I could see a man in front of me he look drunk and he had a gun in his hand "Long time no see my boy." Fear toke over me and I ran to other way it was my dad and I was going to get it, I knew my only way to live was to call Seto and go to Yug or Jen place.

At Seto

'Seto POV'

I was in a meting, thing where going well and then my cell phone rang I pick it up and it was my puppy he sounded scared he told me his father was after him and he was in the park running to Yug or Jen place. I went pale. "Look men I have to go we will continue this later this is very important." I ran out of the office, I was so sacred I got into my fastest car and began to drive to the park.

Back at Jou

'Normal POV'

Jou was running for his life but fell on the cold ground but before he could get up his dad began to beat to shit out of him he try to get the old man off him and to run but the other blond was to strong for him. What seem like a life time Jou toke all the hit then Seto came running up to them and pull the man off Jou. He was going to pull Jou when it all happens…

'At the same time all that happens'

'Jenna POV'

I was close to the park drinking my meal when I smell fear in someone blood at first it was nothing until I heard my bro screaming for help I let go of my pry and run to find him. When I get there Jou and Seto where on the floor Jou looked beat up and there was Jou dad pointing a gun to them. "Now you will die with your fucking fag boy!" as soon as I hear that I pull out my gun and shot the man but to later he shot too. Thing went to slow for me I could not believe I did not stop the man the next thing I know there was other teen on the floor and by the looks of it he toke the shot and not to far from them was Jou dad dead on the floor I got to hit him in the head.

'Normal POV'

Jou and Seto where shock to see Honda on the floor and to see that he got in the way getting shot. Seto was on his puppy ready to take it but out of nowhere he came and save them. Then Jenna ran up to them telling she is the one who shot Jou dad not to long the gang was there with cops and all. The cops toke them to the hospital where they waited to see what the doctor said of the two teen. Seto and Jenna where telling the cops of what happen wile the gang listen to them.

The Cop Finally left but Seto was walking up and down like a mad man talking to himself. Jenna walk up to him and hugs him "Seto thing will be ok he be fine." "It not fair he has been true so much." "I know but this will not help him." Seto finally clam down and sit with Jenna and Mokuba. "Big Bro" "Yes?" "Jou sister his coming tomorrow to see her brother." "Thank for the info. Mokuba" just then the doc walk up to them "Who are the friends of the teen named Honda and Katsuya Jyonochi?" "We are there friends" "OK, well Honda will be ok the bullet is neither too deep nor hit any organs nor his heart he should not use that arm for a wile but he will be fine. So who is Jyonochi Boyfriend?" "I am." Said Seto getting a bit nerves. "Well the wounds are not so bad he should wake up the next 3 or 4 day and he is lucky he did not lose the baby." "What!" Seto was shock Jou was going to have a baby his baby. "Well He is going to have a baby it at list one or two weeks." "Wow where to go Seto on your first try!" Bakura got hit on the head a soon as these words left his lip by a very mad lover. They ask for the room and where happy to know they had the same room and went to check on there friends. A soon as Seto saw Jou a fainted.

Wow Oh my God! Jou Going to have a Baby! Honda toke the shot for Seto and Jou how sweet. What will happen next? To find out you got to keep on reading.


	8. The Truth

_Wow Jou's going to have a baby, what's the truth behind This Jenna girl and why doesn't she seem to be human?_

_Paring – Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own the characters of the story nor you-gi-oh_

"Words" – Talking

(Words)-thinking

Words- Time or place

'Words' - point of view

**_Words – _**dreams

"**The Truth"**

'Jou POV'

I woke up on a hospital bed. The place was quiet and calm, my head hurt a little and I felt a bit weak. As I looked to my right, I saw an open window and to my left was Seto sleeping with his head on someone's lap, and that someone was playing with his hair in a way only a mother would do. As I look at the person I can see it was Jen with her normal leather black pants, here 'Vampires Are Real' black shirt with her black leather trench coat that looked like Seto's but on her, it looks different. "I see my number one victim is alive and up." And it's so Jen to greet me that way. I noticed she was reading a book called "The Real Story of Vampires", and that she was the writer of it. "Yea, well at least I'm up." I reply giving her one of my evil smirks.

'Normal POV'

"So why is Seto out cold?" Jou ask looking at his lover and friend. "Well I had to do something…he was over reacting, but he's fine. Nothing a bit of water, snack and rest can't fix." She said wile showing her fangs to her friend. "So what happen to me?" "Well, when Honda took the bullet for you guys, I came and shot your old man, and then Seto and I took you both to this hospital. Thank God you made it. Seto looked ready to kill the doc if you didn't make it." "I see. So now that we are finally alone, will you tell me the true of what happen with you and why you're here?" At this Jenna became a bit freak, but didn't show it. "Whatever do you mean brother?" "You know what I'm talking about, 3 years of military training doesn't make you that fast or strong and let's not forget flexible! So stop with that show and tell me." At that moment the gang walked in and Seto woke up from the noise. Jenna smirk, knowing that now that they were there, they would all know the truth, so she began to tell her story.

Flash back

'Jenna POV'

It was at a party. Me, my dad and some friends where there. We were all talking and dancing when my mom walked in with a handgun and shot all those that where there, but my dad, killing them in the act. She hit me on the head making me black out. When I finally woke up she was doing what she used to do to me when I lived with her. My dad was laying face down on the floor, his hands and legs where tied up and she was using a broken bottle to cut his back. I got so mad I jump on her and we fought on the floor but I was still a bit dizzy from to hit on the head that it was hard to fight her. Things soon got bloody when we grab some knife. Soon we where both on the floor and I couldn't move. She got up and used one of my blades to cut my neck, and then she ran off. I was losing too much blood from the wound in my neck and my dad and friends where all dead. I felt darkness taking over my body but I wasn't ready to die, because I need to save you, Jou, from your father. I knew that soon he would do something like this. Out of no where, a man walked up to me and asked me "Do you wish to die?" I felt like I could trust him so I told him the truth "Not yet, there is some one close to my heart I need to protect." "Then come with me and I will give you the power to do it, but it will come for a price." "I don't care what it takes." At that moment I felt pain take over my neck and then felt someone's wrist on my lip. "Drink" He commanded and I did, finding that the blood that poured into my mouth was sweet and good, I drank a bit of it and all went black.

A few weeks later I was in a mansion, the man explained to me what he had done and what I was. He said he was the fist Vampire ever, and that he and other ones keep it a secret to protect the humans. He was rich so he was going to pay for all my things till I could find a job, so I came here for you, my brother, to help you out with his money, and to finish my studies and become a chef, and to pay him back for what he gave me.

End of flash back

'Normal POV'

There was an unwanted silent in the room until Jou spoke. "You did that for me?" "You're asking me if I just cursed myself to live forever alone while all my friends die and never to be loved by anyone because they would die, for you." Tears of guilt fell from Jou's eyes but he said yes. "Hey bro, its ok, don't feel guilty, I did it because I wanted too, and plus you, my bro of my heart…I had to do something, and don't worry I'm used to by now." "I see." Said Seto until reality hit him. "You fucking freak you bit me!" They were wide eyed, looking to Jenna as if asking if Seto was lying or not. "Yes I did, but you were over reacting, and it wasn't good for you or Jou. You didn't rest or eat and that wasn't going to help anyone. I had to do something and plus, I didn't take a lot…just what I needed to put you to sleep." "How could you bite my lover Jen? I don't want you to ever do that again!" Screamed Jou, a bit to angry for his own good. "Jou relax, you can't be stressed that's not good for your baby." piped in Yugi. Now it was Jou's turn to faint…and he did. / Oh my first Seto break-down and now Jou faints…I'm so bad/

That night at Seto's

The gang was all sitting at a big, rectangular table, next to one another, Seto had Jou on his right and Mokuba on his left, next to Jou sat Yugi, Yami, Bakura, Ryou, Jenna, Marik, Malik, Otogi, Honda, and then back to Mokuba around the table. They where all having a good meal while talking about what happened to Jou and how Honda got back to his old self. "Wow Jenna this food is great." Said Otogi "Well I am happy you like it but I didn't do it." "Yep, I did." said Jou with smile on his face. / O.O/ "You made this?" Asked the gang, not believing that Jou could cook. "Yes I did, Jenna's been training me. How the hell do you guys think I learned Spanish or how to dance?" "Wow Jou you're becoming a real woman." Said Marik with a smirk on his face, but soon it was gone when his lover hit him on the head, saying something like 'you better be good or you're not getting any tonight.' "Anyway…why isn't your sister here Jou?" Mokuba asked while looking at Jou. "Well, my mom said she couldn't come…but we'll see her later." "So Jen, tell us a little more of your vampire powers." Asked Seto, looking at the teen. "Well as you all know I'm much stronger, faster and flexible then normal people, my eyes look like the eyes of a cat and my nails are claws now, also when I am hungry, my eyes glow blood red, I'm able to walk during daylight, I have 3 type's of vision: Night vision, Fear vision and Heat vision. I can also smell Blood, fear letting me knows where you are and how you feel, and also I can tell who it is by the smell of their blood." She said like it was nothing in the world, but they all looked at here like she was a God or something. "I also have 3 forms." "Wow…you're so cool!" Said a happy Mokuba. "So, sis what do you mean by 3 forms and 3 type's of vision? I don't get it." "Well I am glad you asked bro. You see I can become a Mau cat, Black Panther and my complete vampire from, in my vampire form; I will have bat wings out on my back and be taller. Now as for my vision the fear vision makes me see black and white but I can see a yellow smoke coming out of the living, the more smoke the animal or human has, the more fear it has, the Heat vision is simple, I can see body heat, and the Night vision let me see in the dark." The gang had a hard time believing her but then she did something that shocks them. She got up from her seat and big black and red bat wings came out of her back, her claws became sharper and more deadly, and she was taller. Then she became a Mau cat. They could only stare at her.

When she saw they believed her, she went back to her almost human form. "Cool! I want to be a vampire too!" Screamed Mokuba in happiness, not seeing the pain he caused until he saw a tear in Jenna eyes. "Jenna, are you ok?" Ask Ryou look a bit worried "Mokuba…you think it's all cool and fun…but it's not kid. There is a price to pay and it's not a cheap one." "Jen I'm sorry…I didn't know it was that bad." Said Mokuba looking at his plate, feeling bad for what he'd said to her. "Jen tell us the price to this power." Asked Seto, looking at her as worried as the rest where. "The first night you go threw is what we call 'The Toxic Night', the vampire throws up all his or her blood, cleaning itself from it's human form, after that, it goes threw blood lust, that's when the vampire loses all control over themselves and kills until it gets the blood it needs, vampires also go threw blood lust when they spend to much time with out getting the blood they need to live. We can drink animal blood or the blood from those bags in hospitals but once in a while, we will need fresh human blood. Then, there is controlling your vision and transformations…that, on the first few tries, are painful." She said a bit shaken by the memories those words brought back. Once again an unwanted silence was among them. "Thanks Jen." "For what Jou? I didn't do anything special." "Yes you did! You did a lot for me…so thanks." "Its okay bro, I'm fine now. Let's forget the past and leave the angst alone, and be happy while you have the baby." "Yes, Jenna is right. The past is the past, now is for the happy moments." Said Honda trying to make them happy and it worked.

'Seto POV'

2 month into Jou's pregnancy

Wow 2 months from the day Jou got pregnant and he's beginning to show, but he doesn't like people talking about his belly. Jenna told me it's because he's pregnant. It's the unbalanced hormones making him sensitive and moody; it's also going to affect his taste for food, meaning he'd like to eat weird things. I walk to my room to see him looking at himself in the mirror. "I'm getting so fat. You don't love me anymore because I am becoming a fat cow." He said wile crying. (Damn it I hate to see him like this) "Not true puppy, you look fine and you know I love you for who you are not how you look, plus that pregnant little belly of yours makes you hot." I say wile licking his ear lightly, trying to clam him down. "Really? I really look hot?" "Yea baby, even a blind man knows that." He smiles at me and kisses me so I kiss back. "Ahem" I hear from the door and I see Jenna looking at us with a smirk on her face. "Guys, we got to go shopping to prepare the babies room." I could tell she had seen it all; she had that look that says I wish I had a video camera. I saw Jou eyes liht up at those words, god he is so happy to have that baby.

_That's all for now. Wow Jenna is a Vampire with a very dark past, kind of like Jou but more painful. Now Jou is 2 months pregnant, what will happen next? Can Seto and the rest survive the 9 months or will something happen? To find out you will have to keep on reading. _


	9. Pregnancy and Craziness

_Wow Jou's going to have a baby! What's the truth behind this Jenna girl and why doesn't she seem to be human? OH! Before I forget, thanks for those that have reviewed my story, they help a lot. Also, for my beta reader, Kath-chan, thanks! You are the best._

_Paring - Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own the characters of the story nor you-gi-oh_

"Words" - Talking

(Words)-thinking

Words- Time or place

'Words' - point of view

**_Words – _**dreams

**'Pregnancy and Craziness'**

2 month and 1 week into Jou's pregnancy

'Normal POV'

Jenna was staying with Seto, Mokuba, and Jou. It was something Jou begged Seto for and, Seto made Mokuba beg Jenna, knowing she would fall for his puppy eyes, but in the end, Jenna was staying with them and helping with Jou. His unbalanced hormones made him hard to deal with some times but the gang (mostly Jenna and Seto) were patient with him, knowing that this was a hard time for him too. Poor Jou ate a lot, but got sick a lot and it was the hormones. Jenna and Jou where in a special office that Seto made just for the three of them, It had two big desks against the back wall looking strait at what looked like a closet that was full of the best tools only the greatest painter could use that Seto bought for his golden puppy. In a corner close to a big window was the other desk witch belonged to Jenna so she could write her novels, and the main desk was Seto's. This room was made so when Seto wanted to work close to Jou and not be alone in his office, which Jenna didn't care, she loved writing while her Bro was painting. Jou was in his corner painting while Jenna was making a novel, "The Dragon and his Golden Puppy", it was a fantasy one for all ages. Ryou was talking to Yugi and Malik as they read one of Jenna's novels in the same office on one of the sofas. "Oh my Ra Jenna, this novel is great! You will sell it, right?" asked a happy Malik "Sure she will! She's just waiting for me to finish some of the drawing that'll go with it." Replied Jou looking over to his left to see how happy his friends were. "Really! Wow Jou, can we see them? Please?" begged Ryou with puppy eyes. "Sure" With that Jou put his paint down, grabbed a drawing pad, and gave it to his happy friends before returning to his painting. "Wow, this is great Jou." The three boys said at once looking at the cool vampire Jou made. "Well I think Jou got a job as my illustrator." "Sure Jen, its fun to work with you. So hey guys, where are Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik again?" he asked, looking at his friend who looked up at him. "They went to buy some things." Replied Yugi, who soon was follow by Ryou "Yep and I got Bakura to make sure Seto brings those chocolate chips for the cookies we're going to make later." Yugi, Ryou, Malik and Jenna where doing this for fun and because it was one of the only things Jou could do, being in his state. "Yes I love chocolate chip cookies!" Said an exited Jou looking at Jenna while they both smile.

With Seto and the Yami's

Seto and Bakura where getting pissed off. They and the rest of the Yami's had gone to the store to look for the chocolate chips for their lovers but they couldn't find any. "That's it! I can't take it any more! Let's just go back guys." Said a very angry Bakura. "For once I'm with him. Let's just go." Said Seto looking angrier then Bakura. "NO!" said Marik and Yami at the same time. "What my light wants, my light get!" Said Yami, looking for the chocolate chips. "Yea, and plus guy think how happy our lovers will be. I can see it now."

The guys began to drool of the idea of their lover smiling and jumping on them for getting the chips. "OK people I am willing to give $500.00 Dollars for 3 bags of Chocolate chips!" Screamed Seto at the top of his lungs while waving the money in the air. At that moment, an employee from the market ran with the bags of chocolate chip out of nowhere, racing to get them to the brunet as fast as he could before someone else got to them.

Back with Jou

The boys and Jenna where getting things ready to make the cookies after getting a call from Honda and Otogi that they where coming with the stuff. They where all laughing at what Otogi had told them. Otogi and Honda where at the same market, getting something when they saw the guys and heard what they where talking about, then they called Jou. "Can you believe your boyfriends? They were drooling! I wonder what came to there heads." Said Jenna wile mixing in something for the cookies. "Yea, they think they're our heroes!" Said Jou wile trying to control his laughter and trying to breath. "I got a big, great idea guys!" Said Yugi with an evil smirk on his face looking at his friends. "Well tell us!" Said Jenna looking at him, getting an idea oh what he would he say by the look on his face. "Well they expect us to be all happy and jump on them right?" The rest just gave a nod "So let's play with their Hentai minds." The rest just smirk but then it left there faces, remembering that Jenna had no boyfriend. "Hey guys don't look at me that way. Go and have fun, I am fine." "Are you sure Jenna?" asked Jou looking at her "Yea, you play with them and I'll just make the cookies. I'm fine, plus after the cookies, I need to go hunting." "If you say so. Oh! Here they come guys, get ready!" Jou opened his shirt a bit on the top, sitting with his legs open, Yugi and Ryou where bent a little on the counter, licking some of the cookie dough on there fingers while Malik licked some off of a spoon looking innocent, Jenna on the other hand was trying not to laugh. (Man they are evil for lights) Just then, the guys walked in and dropped their bags while drooling on the site of their lovers, forgetting that Jenna was there. They walked up to their lovers. "Oh, hey guys, did you bring the chips?" Asked Jenna, trying to get them to wake up from their daydream. "Yea we did." Said Seto feeling his mouth going dry on that very moment, Ryou, Malik and Yugi jumped on their lovers, very happily knocking them down to the floor with them on top, while Jou hugged Seto, they rubbed their bodies against their lovers, acting as they did not notice anything else, but their lovers did. Jenna only smirked when she saw the blush on the boys faces. She saw as they whispered something in their lover's ears and also saw the Yami's and their Light's run out the front door, and Seto carry Jou up the stares. Just then Mokuba walked in the room and saw Jenna getting the chips in with the rest of the mix "Jen, need help with that? I need something to do so could I forget the noises that are going to come out of my Bro's bedroom." "Sure kid." They where finishing the mix when scream where heard coming from up stairs.

"Oh My Gods Seto Harder!" "Oh Jou you are so tight!" "Faster. Harder. Yesssss ohhhh yesss!" "OH Jou!"

Mokuba went pale and looked at Jenna. "Look Mokuba, this oven has a timer, so lets go to the park and walk for a bit and let them finish, we'll check in later." "Good plan Jen." With that, they set the timer and ran out the front door but they didn't run fast enough to save themselves from the last screams.

"OH Gods. Se. Seto I am gon. I am goanna Ahhhhh!" "Jou I am so close. So clo. Oh God Yesssss."

The two blushing teen got out of the house and into the limo and went to the park.

8 month into Jou's pregnancy

'Seto Pov'

Man these months have been hell! Jou began to have nightmares of his dad killing the baby or him losing the baby or dying with the baby in labor. We've been trying to clam him down. I could remember his first nightmare.

Flashback

I was sleeping just fine in my bed when I got this bad feeling that something was just not right so I woke up and what I saw broke my heart. My golden puppy was on the floor in a corner, hugging the Red Eyes Black Dragon doll Jenna had made for him last week, shaking and whimpering like he was in pain. I jumped of the bed and I got closer to him. I can see his hair is a mess, his eyes where big like dinner plates but they where empty like he was stuck in his mind. When I touch him he let out and scream of agony " Please don't get closer I wont let you kill my baby. He is my baby. Mine." I felt my heart sink and break and I grabbed him and pulled him onto my lap. We sat on the floor and he tried to get I away but I didn't let him "Puppy it me Seto, I'm here, don't worry. No one will hurt the baby. I'm here, we're safe, and it's ok." I said that over and over again while rocking us, trying to clam him down. He finally stops trying to get away and dug his head into my chest and waited out the dream.

_**Dream**_

_**Jou was walking in darkness. He could hear the laughter of the kids in school and the voices of those who made fun of him. Then silent. He screamed my name, scared, begging me to come and save him from the darkness. Out of nowhere, his dad came and beat him down and kicks his belly. Jou could feel blood on his legs. "You're nothing but a fucking freaky fagot. I'm glad that baby is dead." His father said, and then a dream vision of me came and slapped Jou on the face. "You where nothing but a toy. Now that the baby his dead, I don't need to worry. I never loved you." Then Jou felt himself fall into nothing. He could hear what seem to be the voices of the gang saying that they never cared for him and that they where glad he lost the baby.**_

End of dream

"Shhh puppy, it's not true. We care and we love you." Jenna came to my room and helped me clam Jou down.

End of flash back

Jenna and Jou are baking again, but I don't care. I found out it helps him clam down. I am just glad he stopped having those dreams, but it has not been long enough, just 3 days ago they stopped. I ask Jenna about it she say it normal for some people to fear for there baby and have nightmare about it especially if it there first.

'Normal POV'

When the cookies where put in the oven, Shizuka walked in with Jou's mom and the gang greeting her brother and her boyfriend.

"Hello my boy! How are you and my Grandchild?"

"Hi mom, sis and guys, I'm just fine and so is the baby."

"So Jou are you ready for shopping and then the party?"

"What are you talking about Honda?"

"Hello! The baby shower! The baby shower is today, I mean, we did buy the things for the baby's room, now it's time for the other things."

"Oh shit. I forgot. Can you guys wait till the cookies are done?"

"Sure bro, in the mean time Jen can you do that thing again?"

"…"

"Please!"

"Just because I found out that I can mix my human form with my other ones don't mean I'm going to do it all the time."

"But you look so cute!"

"Jen just do it or my sis will beg you all day for it."

"Fine"

With that, Jou put the time on the oven and then they all headed to the living room. Jen first became a Mau cat, then the panther, putting up a show for them all and finally, she became her new form. Blood-red cat eyes, claws for nails, a cat tail, cat ears and a human body, then back to her normal form that is a human body, Black cat eyes, claws and not tail nor cat ears.

"Wow Jen you should do that for a living."

"Otogi if you want some you be good."

"Yes Honda." Then they all talked about what they had been missing after making Jou's mom wake up. Poor woman, she fainted, they had to make her believe it was all a magic trick. After that, they ate the cookies and went to the mall.

"So Seto, do you know what the baby is?"

"The baby's a Girl, and we're naming her Rayne. It was my idea. Why Ryou?"

"Just asking, so that way I know what to buy."

"Seto"

"What is it Jenna?"

"You know Rayne is a vampire name."

"Really? I didn't know that Jen."

"Yep, it means love, power and wisdom." /Ok people I don't own Blood Rayne and I don't know what the name really means/ "People I just want to ask you not to buy Pink." Jou said loud so they could hear him. Five minutes later, Jenna and Jou where gone. Seto panicked and he and the gang went to look for them. The next thing they all knew, they were in Hot Topic and Jen and Jou were in the baby clothes section.

"Puppy you scared me, don't run off like that."

"Oops Sorry Seto, I just love this place and look, I got something for the baby. It's for girls but not too girly."

It was like that for the rest of shopping. Later that night, at the mansion, they were all happy and having fun. "Alright people, it's time for some dancing!" Screamed Jou as he put some music on. They all went to dance but Jou's mom, his sis, and Jenna were just looking and talking. "Hey Jou why don't you show Seto that you still can get down even if you are pregnant!" Jen scream at her friend, and Jou did just that, grinding with Seto and showing all he could do till one point, Seto had to excuse himself and didn't come back for quite some time. The party went well but soon the gang and Jou's mom and sis had to leave, so they all went home, and Seto and Jou went to bed.

_Sorry it not much but having problems continuing the story lately but don't worry, I will finish it! _


	10. Pregnancy and Labor

_Sorry People for not been on but it just that I was in the hospital after Saving a friend from a gang that was beating the shit out of her. Yep I fighting three people and one had a blade and well you can guess but please don't worry about us we are alive just had to be in the hospital for some days._

_Paring - Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own the characters of the story nor you-gi-oh or Gravitation_

"Words" - Talking

(Words)-thinking

Words- Time or place

'Words' - point of view

**_Words – _**dreams

**'Pregnancy and Labor'**

8 month and 3 week into Jou's pregnancy

'Normal POV'

Jenna was sleeping in her coffin, she did not had to sleep on in but she like it, it keep her from the outside world and it made her more comfortable. Then out of no were a scream woke her up "SETO" it was Jou but the scream of pain making her freak a bit and fall off the coffin lading on her back. She use her power to smell what was going on she could tell Seto was running from down stair to where Jou was. She got dress faster then human could ever see and ran out the door to her Jou. She stops when she saw her brother on the ground holding his stomach in pain. "Seto get the dam Car I think he is having the baby now!" She roars in an animal way making Seto shiver and with out asking he ran down stair wile Jenna pick Jou up like bride.

Minute later Jenna and the gang where in the waiting room wile Seto and Jou where with the doctor. "So Doc. What happen to Jou?" "Relax Kaiba he is not having the baby now it was a false labor but that mean that he is getting closer for the real deal. Look at it this way the false labor is to get him ready for the real one." "Ok as for the little hole he has now?" "Well you see Kaiba that appear when the Male body is getting closer to the day he will have the baby. From that hole that baby will come out of but don't worry it will despair after he has the baby and appear when ever he going to have other baby." "I see thank Doc." "Ok You two can go now and good night," Jou and Seto walk to the waiting room to find all of there friend waiting. "Sorry guy false alarm." Said a blushing puppy holding his lover hand. "What Jou you wake us up at 2 am for nothing but a false alarm." Said a piss off Bakura "Kura chill out this mean that the day we are waiting for is getting closer" Said a Blushing Ryou "Ryou how you know that?" Ask Jenna looking at the teen. "I know because I want to be a doctor."

"Anyway I don't think this is so bad guy because I can do something I been dying to do."

"What is it Seto and way are you shaking a bit?" Ask Joy looking at a nervous CEO

"I just nervous puppy."

"Why are you this way Seto?" Ask Jenna. At that moment, Seto got on his knee in front of Jou the gang, Jenna and Jou gasp knowing what was coming.

"Jou you are the only person other then Mokuba that means the World to me, you give me more then I could ever ask you are my power, soul and happiness. I love you more then life it self and now you are giving me the gift of becoming a Father witch is my greatest dream. I know I done and said a lot of bad thing in the past but I am willing to make it up to you and I know there is a lot about you I do not know. So Jou here I am on my knees and willing to spend the rest of my life to learn more about you and make it up for the thing I done, so will you marry me My Puppy?" The gang was at aw "Yes, yes Seto it will be my honor to marry you my love." With that Seto put the ring on Jou got up and kiss him on the lips. Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Honda where hugging there lovers and crying a bit wile the Yamis and Otogi where trying not to cry. Mokuba began to jump chanting my bro is getting marry my bro is getting marry. Jenna walked out of the room with out any see her and she left. She ran and Ran in the night not knowing or caring where she was going (I am happy for you bro. I guess you don't need me no more) was the only thing that went throw her mind. Out of no were a car almost hit her but stop on time. "Hey you, are you ok?" ask the most handsome blond with blue eyes Jenna ever seen he got out of the car and walk to her she could see he was wearing a suit with hand gun on him then she black out.

Back at Jou and the gang

Jou and Seto let go out each other. Jou turn around "Hey Jenna look I am getting…" However, he stop seen she was gone "Guy where Jenna go?" "I don't know she was right here" Said his sister

4 day later

Jou was worry he had not seen his Mother for so long. Yes Jou saw Jenna as the mother he never had he knew he should feel bad for seen her as a mom and not his real mother but the true was she was there for him no matter how many beating she got from her mom. She was there no matter what and she acted more of a mom then his real one.

Jou was painting Jenna in her Full Vampire form Attacking his Father that look like a demon, saving him that look like a puppy demon, his dad had horn and claws wile he had dog ears and a dog tail he look like a little kid. "Wow baby that is the best painting you ever made now I know what she is to you Jou." "Thank for understanding Seto." "Hey guess what pup." "What love?" "You look cute as a Demon Puppy." Seto was about to kiss Jou when Jou cell phone began to ring and it torn out to be the ton only Jenna have. Jou late go of the brush and ran to the phone pick it up.

"Jenna is that you I been worry sick about you."

"But mom how can't I not worry I care too much." Then there was silent's for a bit. "Jen?" Jou ask more then six time until he was a respond from the other line.

"Yes I called you mom you are more of a mother to me then any one could ever be and I don't want to lose you." Tear ran down Jenna face but those tear where not of pain they where of happiness she always saw Jou as a son and now he saw he as a mom. She said that she was find she told him what happen to her and told him she was coming home and with the blond that save her she said good bye and they both Han up. "Jou are you ok." Seto ask looking at his puppy. "Seto you will never guess what happen."

The same day at dinner time

Jou was on the in the living room sitting on the sofa wile Seto hold him as they were looking at a Concert of Bad luck with Mokuba on the floor as they Wait for Jenna and her new lover and as they wait for the food to be ready. They heard a car pull up and the bell ring the Butler open the door and welcome in Jenna and her new lover. Jenna and the blond walk to the living room and find Seto and Jou holding one other and Mokuba on the floor "Just for you to know I am that band manager if you want tickets to the next concert just tell me." Said the blond making Mokuba jump with joy wile Jou and Seto look a bit shock to say anything.

"Hi I am K and you are Jou, Jenna not blooded son?"

"Yes that is me" said Jou wile shaking the man hand "Hi I am Seto Kaiba Jou lover ands soon to be husband and that is my little brother and as you can see he is a Big Bad Luck fan."

"Hi I am glad I was invited."

"So are you really there manger and can you really get me the tickets?" ask an overjoyed Hyper Mokuba. "Mokuba that is no way to talk to guess so be a good boy." Said a bit piss off Seto "Nah it ok Kaiba I don't mine. Yes Mokuba I am there manager." He said this wile giving the kid a back stage pass.

"Thank K this is really great!"

"And here I was worry that Jou would not like the idea of someone with his mom." Jenna teases a bit "Don't Worry mom if he hurt you I will get your M-16 for you." Joke Jou just then a maid walk in "Master Kaiba dinner is ready." "Thank Rose you and the rest my take the night off." With that said a very happy maid ran off to tell the others.

The night was perfect they all got along. K talked a bit of Bad Luck and saw some of Jou painting and then they all went to bed.

2 day later

'Jenna POV'

Gods make it stop. I cannot take the fake labor anymore if it is not me it Seto I barley eat or sleep and I know Seto is going trough the same. We just came back from the hospital I am hungry and tried and I know I am going to kill some one soon. "Baby, go and feed your self. Jou is painting and I be doing some paper for the band I can keep an eyes on him." "Thanks K you're the best!" Therefore, I did just that. I know some times it hard but I am glad K so understands. I also remember the time we had to run from Yugi game shop to my car to get to the hospital thanks to a fake labor.

'Normal POV'

Days Later

Jenna was with K and Bad luck in the studio because Bad luck was recoding a song Jenna made in the mean time Jou and Seto where in a meeting with the president of a Latin company. Jou was there because Seto was good with Spanish now thank to him but his lover still need help time to time so he was helping him a bit. But the meting was cut short when Jou let out a scream of Pain as his pant go soaking wet / For those that don't know what is the water that got Jou pants wet well it the bag that keep the baby safe and when it brakes it time to have the baby./ "Oh God Seto it time." "Oh my gods Jou just try to relax." Seto pick up the phone and called Ryou "Ryou I need help. Jou having the baby now and we will not make it to the hospital. Need you at KC now." And hang up on a confuse teen but soon Ryou was there. "Ok Seto gets this paper out of the desk and lays Jou there now!" Seto follow the Oder with out asking. "Bakura I need you to take the gang and this man and wait out side." They did what they where told and soon Jou was ready.

"Ok Jou when I say push you will push got it."

"Can't I need mom?"

"Sorry but you mom is with your sis in America they left to day."

"Not her Ryou I mean my heart mom." With out saying a world Seto pick the phone and called Jenna

With Jenna

Bad Luck just finish practicing the song for the 5 time when Jenna phone began to ring the band look at Jenna as she pick to phone and answer the call. "Jenna here what can I do for you?" "What, now?" "Where!" "Ok I am so there." "Oh my god K I am going to be the youngest grandma ever!" She said as she jumps on her lover arms "K we have to go." With out any other word K, Jenna, Eiri Yuki, Shuichi Shindou, Suguru Fujisaki, Hiroshi Nakano where out the door. Soon they ran in the KC the worker where shock to see Bad Luck but did not dare to stop working because they did not need to get fired. They soon made it out side the meeting room "Jenna you got to go in there Jou need your help." Said a shock Yugi no believe that Bad luck was there. "Ok Yugi oh and guys this is Bad luck and K and Yuki." With that said Jenna ran in to the room. Grabbing Jou hand "Jou it ok mom is right here I need you to do what Ryou say ok."

"Ok Jen"

"OK, Jou push, push, Jou." Screaming in pain Jou did what he was told.

Outside the office

"Hi I am Yugi and this are Yami my lover, over there is Bakura his lover is inside with Jenna, Seto and Jou, to my right are Otogi and his lover Honda and to my left are Marik and his lover Malik." Yugi said wile pointing at his friends "Hi I am K Jenna Lover and as you know the pink head teen is Shuichi Shindou the lead singer of Bad Luck and the blond that is next to him is Eiri Yuki the novelist and his lover, the redhead is Hiroshi Nakano the guitar player and Shuichi best friend and finally the shy one next to me is Hiroshi Nakano keyboard player of the band." "Hi" Said Bad Luck at the same time. Soon they where talking a bout thing wile they waited to see if Jou was out.

With Jou

"Oh fuck I am pushing" scream Jou holding Seto and Jenna Hand like if he will die if he let go (Good thing I am a vampire or Jou would have broke my hand a long time ago). "Come on Puppy you are so close you can do it." Said Seto looking at his puppy wishing he could take the pain away. "Jou just one more time." Said Ryou "Seto" Screamed Jou and soon the room was filled with the cry of the baby, Ryou clean the baby and rap her up in a blanket and went to Jou "Here you go Jou say hello to Rayne your baby girl." With that said Jou grab his baby "Oh my god Seto she is perfect." "Yes my love she is perfect." Ryou went outside to the waiting gang and bang. "Well Mokuba you are an uncle now." With that said they cheered and Mokuba ran in to the room. "Wow baby I guess those test will be nothing compeer to what I just been true in there." "You did a nice job love." Reply a very happy Bakura.

_Well that it for now. I am so happy to know people like my story and that I am some of people fav. Thank all of you people and mostly my Beta reader with out your help I could have never done this. Well the story is almost over._


	11. Horny puppy and Dragon’

_Well thank to all of you I am done._

_Paring - Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own the characters of the story nor you-gi-oh or Gravitation_

"Words" - Talking

(Words)-thinking

Words- Time or place

'Words' - point of view

**_Words – _**dreams

**'Horny puppy and Dragon'**

'Normal POV'

Years have past and Jenna was in her room screaming and kicking but mostly crying you see few day before Jou, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Honda, Otogi, Yuki, Shuichi , Suguru and Hiro where on going to her place where crash thank to a fucking drunk guy. K was trying to clam Jenna down but nothing was working. Rayne the new KC president was trying not to cry. Soon all the guess that where there in the mansion left to there home crying and talking on how wrong it was for those people to die. However, as soon as they left Jenna stop crying on K and looked up "Are they gone yet Rayne?" she asking faking a few sobs. "Yes Jen they all left." "Ok guy you can all come out now." Out of no were Jou, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Honda, Otogi, Yuki, Shuichi , Suguru and Hiroshi came out. "Wow faking death if fun." "Bakura it not a game we did it so no one will find out we are vampires now." "Ryou baby chill, I will try to be good" (Yea right love you good that will be the day.) "Ryou I heard that."

"Stop you two. So mom I guess you will have to train us to we will be good vampires right?"

"Yes Jou I have to do that I don't want you guy losing control and doing something that could hurt you or get us busted."

"And dad you will help me out with KC right?"

"Yes I will I don't want CK to fall." Just then, Seto was hit by his husband "and I don't want you having a hard time too." Jou smirk at Seto.

"You know love you should not smirk too much at lest I am not a puppy."

"Yea that is funny Kiaba," Yugi said

"I would laugh my hikari he maybe a dog but at lest he is not a bunny."

"What Yugi your animal is a what?" Jou ask looking at his best friend.

"People chill the animals are for a reason. They represent who you are or how you act. Jou you got the puppy or dog for been loyal, sweet yet brave. Yugi got bunny for been sweet, nice, cute, and a bit horny. Seto got the dragon because he is clod on the outside but good in the inside. Yami got the lion for been brave, loyal and strong. Bakura got the snake because he is very special. Ryou got the cat for his intelligent and grace. I know Malik got the hoarse for his free soul. Act..."

"I see so if we all got one animal we can you be almost all kind of felines love?" ask K wondering how she got more then one from of animal.

"Because I am well you see…"

"Because mom you are so bipolar." They all burst in to laughter when Jou said that. "That maybe true my sweet boy but I did not get the dog."

"Hey dog are strong and fast animals mom."

"True my son but they are more know for been horny most of the time."

"I don't mind at all, now that you say that I like the fact that his animal is a dog." Added Seto wile grabbing his lover but. Jou could not stop the blush that came as he heard his friends laugh aloud. "Dad please not here, do that in you room for the love of god." Rayne said all this when she saw Seto trust his tongue down he other father mouth.

Days later after hard-core training bad luck was back but the bad had a new name and so did the member of it. Yuki was back making new novels but he also had a new name. Seto just help Rayne with the company especially now that she was going to high school. Ryou and Malik where doctors, Yugi his working on KC he is helping with ideas for games and testing them, wile there Yamis are Vampires (aka bad luck) best bodyguards / Just for you all to know they did not know what new name to use until they remember what they became/. K was steal there manager and as for Jenna and Jou well simple Jou is steal painting and helping Jenna with her writing with his free time wile Jenna is not working on her new restaurant.

Seto was working on something for KC on his laptop wile Jou was doing a painting of "Vampire" so it would be in the new CD album. Seto soon stop typing and look at his lover. (Rayne is at school, Mokuba is helping K with some things and finally Jenna is at work so that mean we have the house all to ourselves.) An evil smirk was on Seto face when those thought came to him. In a flash, he had Jou over his shoulder waking to there bedroom.

"Seto put me down this moment I was working."

"You know you want to pup."

"End what makes you thinks that I am up for sex now?"

"Simple puppy you are a dog and they are very Horney animals."

"Yea well you are a clod hearted dragon."

"We will see about that."

With those, word said Seto walked in the bedroom and lock the door.

_Well people that is all, if you want I could write the lemon of this chapter, Bye for now my friends._


	12. A Horny Ending

_Well fan ask for the lemon so I give you lemon._

_Paring - Seto/Jou, Yami/Yugi, Marik/Malik, Bakura/Ryou,_

_This fiction is Rated M for Lemon, Rape and male pregnancy. _

_I don't own the characters of the story nor you-gi-oh or Gravitation_

"Words" - Talking

(Words)-thinking

Words- Time or place

'Words' - point of view

**_Words – _**dreams

'**A Horny ending '**

'Seto POV'

I walk in to the room and lock the door then I drop my pup on the bed. I lick my lip as I saw his outfit, he was wearing tight leather pant that show his yummy but with a tight shit that looked like it was claw threw. (God I just love it when he dress like that) Jou was looking at me with hunger and I could not help but smirk. I walk to the front of the bed and slowly I toke off my coat letting it slid from my shoulders. I just loved the way he looks at me. Then I move my hand to the buttons on my shirt and o so slowly in a sensual way I unbutton them, it was almost as if I was giving a show and I know he love it. When my shirt finally hit the floor, I hear a gasp so I look at him. A smile was on my face when I saw his, he was breathing hard and his eyes show lust mix with love, I could also see his hunger in the middle of his leg. However, before I could go to my pant I hear a whimper and the next thing I know was he on his knees pulling my pant and boxers down.

'Normal POV'

Jou toke his lover manhood into his mouth which won him a loud moan "Jou" said Seto throwing his head back enjoying what his lover was doing to him. The heat was growing on the golden puppy as more moan like "oh god Jou" or "Jou please" came out of his lover. Soon Seto trusted his member in his lover wet caves. Jet Seto stop his lover and pick him up. Putting his puppy back on the bed, ripping his lover shirt ignoring his lover complaints about that was the 10 shirt that week, pulling his lover pant and boxer off he moan seen how hard his lover was. ( God Puppy you are like a drug I need to taste you so badly) before Jou could ask why his lover was taking to much time a moan came out of his lip when Seto toke him in his mouth.

"**Oh my god SETO"**

"**So yummy puppy, Need more**"

Seto grab his lover hip and suck harder making Jou Scream.

"**Seto more"**

Seto comply with his lover wishes and suck harder and faster as he plays with the sack. Soon Seto move his hand behind his lover sacks knowing it very sensitive skin if you push just right. When he did, Jou could not take the pleaser any more and came in his lover mouth.

"**Setoooooo"**

After he sucks his puppy clean, he let the member slid of his mouth making a wet sound. He look at his lover face, the face was flush, his lover was trying to breath, and his eyes close. Seto could feel his aerations becoming painful. Licking his lip he pick up the lube on the bed side table and put some on his fingers. He open his lover leg and push one finger in making his lover open his eyes and gasp "Seto" soon a other finger join the first and then an other one. After some time his lover was, ready and he put more lube on his member. "Love tell me if it hurt." the response he got was Jou kissing him hard on the lip as he push in slowly. Soon he was shock when his lover wraps his leg on his hip and finishes the job for him making both moans loud. "Jou you ok?" jet once again Jou did not response by word but with action, trusting himself on his lover cock.

"**OH god Jou so hot and tight"**

"**Seto more"**

Soon they where both rocking at the same time, after a bit the speed picks up and the loud moans cloud is heard in the room. Seto found the sweet stop in his lover and trusted harder and faster hitting it making his lover beg for more. Jet he slow down making Jou whimper with need.

"**Seto please!"**

"**Beg puppy"**

"**Please Seto. Need you… Want you… Give me more love…"**

"**Last try love"**

"**PLEASE SETO GOD I BEG YOU MOREEEEE!"**

Seto began to hump him faster and harder.

"**God, Yes Seto."**

"**JOU… ohhh… God PUPPY"**

"**SETO MORE"**

Soon Jou began to pump his member at the same time as his lover making Seto lose control and use his maximum speed and power. The loud moan became screams, as they got closer to the end.

"**SETO… More … Please… OH…"**

"**You… like… that… puppy…"**

"**GOD YESSSSS"**

"**Then cum for me… Cum for me puppy…"**

"**Seto I am so close… oh god so close.**

"**Yes cum puppy… oh god JOU…**

With a final scream, they both let it all go Jou on Seto and his chests wile Seto in his lover.

"**OH SETOOOO!"**

"**JOUOOOO!"**

Seto fell on his lover and after rolling to the side and hug his puppy and both with to sleep and there final words were "I LOVE YOU FOR EVER PUP." "LOVE YOU TOO DRAGON"

_Well my fans that was all I hope that the one who ask for the lemon like it and just if people ask most of the people who ask for the lemon was with an e-mail._


	13. Help me people

**People I am making a new story but I need help. I am looking for a Beta Reader to help me so send me a message me so some one can help me. OH and thanks for the reviews I am glad you liked it people!**

**Love Jenna**


End file.
